The Last Journey of Kratos
by The Son of Sparda 343
Summary: Kratos has finally gained his revenge against Olympus. He never has to worry about the gods again, But unfortunately fate has other plans when a wounded thunder god ask the Ghost of Sparta to participate in a tournarment called Mortal Kombat. R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either God of War, or Mortal Kombat. Now that the boring stuff is out of the way please enjoy my second story. _

Chapter 1

Kratos looked down at the corpse that was once Zeus; King of the Gods and Ruler of Olympus lying in a heap on the ground in a pool of his own blood with his face smashed in. Kratos then looked at his hands still covered in the bluish flame that resembled the Flames of Olympus. While he was wondering what this power was, Kratos' attention returned to the body of his dead father. Zeus body began to shake while lightning shot out from his chest and began to create a massive hole in sky. The rubble on the ground began to float into the air while the beam of lightning began to concentrate on the hole in the sky; then a few seconds later when the lightning energy was in the sky a huge explosion occurred, spreading the clouds apart and kicking up dust. Kratos just stood there waiting for this spectacle to be over with; even in death Zeus still had to put on a show, typical of the gods.

When the smoke cleared Kratos opened his eyes and beheld the world he had created, but he wasn't surprised. The Oceans swallowed up the Earth, the clouds blocked out the sun, the spirits of the underworld ran rampant on the Earth, and there were tornados and thunderstorms all over the place. Kratos had finally done it; he had slaughtered the gods of Olympus and killed the King of the Gods, Zeus himself he finally got his revenge. But at what cost, he sacrificed Pandora for his need of vengeance; while he was contemplating whether or not his revenge was worth it, he was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. "You have done well Kratos." The minute he heard his name, Kratos turned around and he was greeted with the sight of the ghostly apparition of Athena the former Goddess of War. "Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos, mankind is ready to hear my message." Kratos turned around, stared at Athena and replied with a bitter tone "Look around you, Athena the world stands in ruin. What good is your message?" with that Kratos began to leave.

Athena then simply replied "Go if you must. But first I insist that you give me the power from inside the box." Kratos stopped walking and solemnly replied "The box was empty." But while Kratos finished his sentenced, his eyes stared to glow a fiery blue before going back to their usual color. Before he knew it Athena teleported in front of him and said "That can't be true. I can see it in your eyes. You used my power to kill Zeus. You still have it as we speak." Athena then backed away a little bit and began to explain herself "When Zeus gathered the evils of the world and placed them in the box, I dreaded what would happen if it was opened again. And so I summoned the most powerful weapon in the world and I placed it in the box." When Kratos heard her explanation he replied annoyed "I told you, the box was empty!" Then he looked towards the ground and replied sadly "Pandora was sacrifice in vain. She died because of my need for vengeance."

Athena looked at him sternly and said "You must be mistaken. You used my power to kill Zeus. I saw you do it." But before Athena could continue she had an epiphany "Unless…Of Course." It was at that moment that Athena knew what happened and began to explain her theory to Kratos "When you opened the box you released the evils to the Gods. The evils then began to infect them. Change them. Zeus himself fell prey to the dark evils. This is why he became so enraged and obsessed with your death. He was consumed by the evil, Fear." Athena then told Kratos "I thought the power I put inside the box was never released. I assumed all these years you drew from the evils inside the box to kill Ares but I was wrong…"

Once Athena was done with her tale she turned to Kratos and said a bit possessively "The power you took from the box is _mine_. From it you gained a strength that Zeus could never destroy, a strength great enough to overcome Fear." Athena the looked toward the sky and said "Locked deep inside of you Kratos." She then turned to Kratos and smiled warmly "Is Hope." Kratos then looked from Athena to his hand and saw those blue flames burning in his hand and on his forearm. Athena then broke the silence and replied "It has remained buried, trapped by the guilt and the failures of your past. When you killed Zeus, you must have allowed something to awaken it." Athena then turned to Kratos and asked "Tell me, what was it Kratos?" Kratos then looked into the distance and remembered what Pandora told her about Hope. "_**Hope is what makes use strong; it is why we are here. It is what we have left to fight with when all else is lost.**_" Kratos then stared back at his hand lost in thought before Athena snapped him out of it "What was it Kratos?"

Kratos then looked out into the distance again before shortly replying "All I remember is what I have lost." Finishing his sentence Kratos began to walk toward the Blade of Olympus. Athena began to follow him and said "That is why you should give me the power. I understand its true meaning and where it belongs." Athena then put her hand on Kratos' shoulder and said "I trust you to do the right thing, Kratos." Kratos shrugged of Athena's hand before replying bitterly "You shouldn't." Kratos then bent down to pick up the sword. Athena was furious and told Kratos angrily "You _OWE_ me this Kratos." Kratos not liking her tone proceeded to pick up the blade and face Athena ready for a fight before replying quickly "I owe you _nothing_!" Pure rage was plastered on Athena's face she then began to point at Kratos before shouting "_I MADE YOU A GOD, I SHELTERED YOU FROM THE WRATH OF OLYMPUS, I DELIVERED YOUR REVENGE ON ZEUS_."

Kratos then turned to look at the blade before replying "It is over, Athena." Shock and awe could be seen on Athena's face; as well as a little bit of fear in her eyes, she then asked Kratos the question she already knew the answer too "You would dare to strike me down again?" Kratos slowly lifted his head and stared Athena dead in the eyes before saying "My vengeance ends now." Kratos then brought the Blade of Olympus over his head ready to strike Athena down. But before he could he noticed something strange; the rain was beginning to slow down, everything was beginning to take on a grayish blackish color and even Athena was slowly backing away from him before everything came to a sudden stop. Kratos looked around in confusion but he kept his senses sharp in case this was some kind of trap. "What treachery is this?" Kratos bellowed looking around for the source of this madness. "Relax Ghost of Sparta, I mean you no harm." Kratos then turned around and saw something that he wasn't expecting. What he saw was a man dress in black robes, beaten and broken like he barely survived a great battle he also had bruises all over his face and his eyes were a glowing shade of blue.

Kratos walked toward the broken man and aim the tip of his sword to the strange man's throat "Who are you old man?" Kratos said threateningly; the man on the ground coughed up some blood and answered Kratos' question. "I am Raiden the God of Thunder." Kratos pushed the blade closer to Raiden's throat "I know you are a God, I also know you are the God of a foreign land from the Far East what business do you have with the Gods of Olympus." Raiden chuckled a little before replying "N-n-no I have no business with the Olympians only with you God of War." Kratos not liking where this conversation was heading asked "What business do you have with me?" Raiden looked straight into his eyes and said "I need your help." Kratos confused removed the blade from his throat and stabbed it into the ground. "What help do you want from me?" Kratos answered bitterly. Raiden tried to stand up but he couldn't so he just sat there and told him everything. "Centuries into the future there will be a tournament called Mortal Kombat. This tournament will determine the fate of the Earthrealm." Raiden paused and began to cough up blood once he settled he continued talking. "There is a being that enters the tournament later on; who is more of a threat then all the evils that resided within Pandora's Box, his name is Shao Kahn and he will win this tournament and rule over the Earthrealm for all eternity. He had to be stopped. So I created a group of my own warriors; as well as asking some of my fellow gods to come and aid me; but they were all killed fighting off Shao Khan and his armies. Only Shao Khan and I remained but he will kill me in the end." Raiden began to cough again but he kept on talking. "Right now I am using the last of my godly power to transport myself to this time and place to ask for your help."

Once Raiden was done talking Kratos just stood there absorbing what the Thunder God just said. He then lifted the Blade of Olympus over his shoulders and said "I am done doing the bidding of the Gods." Raiden began to crawl to Kratos as he began to walk away "Please Kratos." Raiden begged "If you don't help me, this world will suffer if Shao Khan isn't stopped." Kratos turned around to look at Raiden, fury in his eyes and rage in his voice "I care little for the world and its suffering, let all mankind suffer they deserve it." Kratos then turned around and began to walk away again. Raiden, refusing to give up still tried to persuade Kratos. "But if you don't do this then your family will also suffer Shao Khan's wrath as well." Raiden than noticed that Kratos stopped walking; he at first began to smile thinking he was going to help him, but his smile was replaced with a look of panic when Kratos turned around and grabbed the weakened god by the neck with one hand and began to choke the life out of him. Kratos in a rage said "_**YOU DARE THREATEN MY FAMILY, RAIDEN!**_" Kratos spat. All Raiden could do was choke out a response "N-n-no Gho-s-s-t of S-s-s-Sparta. I-I-I am just telling you th-th-that if Shao Khan wins…. He will turn his attention on the Netherrealm next." Kratos then brought the puny god to eye level and said "If you even think of using my family in your plan on getting me to help you." Raiden quickly replied "I swear that I will not harm your family, I swear it on the Earthrealm that I will…" before Raiden could finish; Kratos punched him so hard in the jaw he almost dislocated it. "_**NOT GOOD ENOUGH THE GODS HAVE BROKEN THEIR PROMISES TO ME BEFORE**_." Raiden struggled to breath but he manage to say "But you can…t-t-t-t-trust me." Kratos then punched Raiden in his gut which caused him to vomit a lot of blood. "_**WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU**_?" Kratos yelled. Raiden was about to lose consciousness but he manage to blurt out "Be-because I am not an Olympian."

Kratos then thought about it for a second, and his reply was tossing Raiden into a rock wall causing it to shatter. Kratos then pointed at him and said in a tone that promised everlasting pain and suffering. "If you even go near my family I will make sure you will suffer a fate far, far worse than the fate that had befallen Olympus." Raiden then looked up at the God Slayer and at that moment he was more afraid of him then he was of Shao Khan. All the Thunder God could do was nod silently, after that Kratos gathered up his weapons and looked back towards Raiden and said "Hurry up God of Thunder, my patience is wearing thin." Once he got the message Raiden said an incantation in a language Kratos did not understand until a bright light came down and engulfed him. Raiden then said "Before you go I am going to give you a gift." Once he said that Kratos began to get a throbbing headache. Raiden then replied "The people you meet on this journey will not speak Greek so I am giving you the knowledge to speak their language as well as to understand them." When spell was complete there was a big flash of light and Kratos disappeared.

When Raiden opened his eyes he saw Shao Khan raising his hammer above his head, while snickering and saying "Yes. Pray to the worms, Raiden, as your world ends." Raiden just looked up at Shao Khan and thought solemnly "_Kratos you must not fail."_ When Shao Khan was bring his hammer down Raiden's last words were "He must win." Once those words left his mouth Raiden was granted the sweet release that only death could bring him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat. Here is Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 2

On an island that has been long forgotten by time; several warriors were gathered to participate in a tournament that could change the face of the world. One of the warriors began to clutch his head in pain; he was wearing a straw hat, blue and white robes, and black hood that covered his head. But the most interesting thing about this warrior was that he had glowing blue eyes. The warrior next to him walked up to him concern written on his face; the warrior asked "Lord Raiden, are you okay?"

Raiden looked at the warrior next to him dressed in red and robes with a red headband tied to his forehead "I am fine, it's just some strange visions." Raiden was going over the visions in his head; he saw people fighting and dying trying to stop Shao Khan and then he saw a warrior with a red tattoo and skin as white as ash. Just then Raiden heard the sound of glass breaking he looked at the amulet he kept on him at all times and saw that it was cracked. The red warrior was looking at Raiden's amulet in horror "Your amulet." Raiden was surprised but at the moment decided that it wasn't important right now. He turned his attention to the stage in front of him and replied "It's nothing Liu Kang. The tournament is about to begin."

Then a large group of monks began walking out to the lower part of the stage. But all of the warriors' main attention was on an old man escorted by a man that looked more like a demon than a man and two beautiful women. One of the women was dressed in blue while the other was dressed in light green both women had masks covering their faces. The old man then made it to the center of the stage where a large throne was stationed there "Welcome Kombatans" the old man said in a raspy force the monks in front of him began to sit down. The old man then continued to talk "My name is Shang Tsung. In the coming days you will all fight until one of you is left standing. Some of you have come of their own volition; others were lead here by chance."

While the Shang Tsung continued with his speech there were two warriors who weren't paying attention. One was a pretty blond woman who looked like she was a part of a special ops group. While the other looked like a movie star dressed in a tuxedo while wearing sunglasses; the star turned to the gorgeous blond next to him and tried to seduce her "Hey there sexy, Johnny Cage." The blond just looked at the fool and said coldly "Good for you." The star looked stunned and replied "What you never heard of "Massive Strike", "Citizens Cage", "Ninja Mime" none of those movies ring a bell?" The woman in question just ignored the idiot until she saw the person she came here to get "Kano" the woman said with venom in her voice. The movie star looked confused and said "'Kano' I wasn't in that one."

The two then went back to listening to the Shang Tsung's speech. "You are lucky to be participating in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth out of nine Outworld victories will determine Earthrealm's fate once and for all." The old man kept on going. "If you are able to defeat all of your opponents, you will then face one final challenge….me" Johnny chuckled and said "That old man is the final challenge? They might as give me the title belt now. They do have belts right?" Johnny asked confused. Johnny then heard somebody behind him; he turned around and saw that Shang Tsung was behind him. Johnny was shocked and asked "Wow. How did you do…" before he could finish his sentence Shang Tsung responded "Appearances can be deceiving."

Shang then began to float back to the stage and announced "Our first Kombant will be Mr. Cage!" Johnny just chuckled and walked up to the arena and said cockily "That's right! That's right! Who is gonna step up?" Shang Tsung answered his question "Reptile!" Just then a green skinned warrior appeared out of thin air and jumped down to the arena. Johnny was impressed and replied "Nice Stunt! Who's your agent?" Shang Tsung sat at his throne and cried out "BEGIN!"

Johnny smiled and said "Alright! It's showtime!" Johnny charged at his opponent with a punch, but Reptile ducked under the punch and sweep kicked him. Johnny fell to the ground but was able to get back up and give and uppercut to Reptile who flew through the air; Reptile was about to hit the ground but Johnny was able to give Reptile a high kick to keep him up in the air. Reptile then recovered in the air and was about to give his enemy a drop kick, but Johnny dodged the attack by jumping back and delivering a roundhouse kick to the head.

Johnny then grabbed Reptile smacked him a couple of times in the face before hitting him in the nuts and then delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the back sending him sliding across the arena. Reptile then got up and fired a ball of green goo at him, when it hit Johnny it began to burn him "Ah! What the hell is this shit? Acid?" Reptile then gave Johnny a kick in the gut for his answer. Reptile then delivered a flurry of punches to Johnny's face and used a push kick to knock him to the ground. Johnny then got up and tried to attack but found that Reptile was already on him and was about to deliver a haymaker to the movie star, but Johnny ducked under the attack by doing the splits and countered with 3 devastating punches to the nuts, side stepped him, jumped up in the air and delivered a crushing elbow strike to Reptile's spine breaking it Reptile fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Shang Tsung then announced that Johnny was the winner of the match. Johnny then triumphantly said "He got Caged!"

Johnny then looked towards the crowd of warriors and said "Oh yeah. Ha haa. That's right I am so pretty." Raiden and Liu Kang looked at Cage and then back at each other thinking the exact same thing "What a fool." Johnny then walked up to the group of warriors and said excitedly "That's right and I am taking you down, and I am taking you down. I am taking you out I am taking you out, and I am taking you out." The moment he got to the beautiful blond from before he looked at her with a cocky smile and said "And I am taking you out….for dinn..." Before Johnny could finish his stupid pick up line the clouds in the sky began to come together and a tornado of clouds and lightning fell from the sky and on to the arena. When the clouds cleared in the center of the arena was a man; he had two short blades on his back, a red tattoo going from his head to his chest he had a scar over his right eye, he was only wearing a tunic and his skin was as white as ash.

When Johnny saw the man he applauded and said "Dude killer entrance! How did you do that?" the other warriors just looked at the new comer with caution sensing that this man was very strong. Only one of the warriors looked at the new comer with fear; Raiden broke out into a cold sweat shaking with fear. "N-n-n-no! It can't be. What is he doing here; is Shao Khan behind this." Liu Kang turned to the thunder god and asked "Lord Raiden is something wrong? Do you know this man?" Raiden just nodded before replying "Yes Liu Kang I do know him. His name is Kratos also known as the Ghost of Sparta." Liu Kang looked confused and asked "How can such a man inspire so much fear in you? What else do you know about this man; he can't be that strong can he?" Raiden just looked at the Shaolin monk and said "Kratos is also known by another name Liu Kang. Kratos is known widely as the God Slayer."

Kratos slowly began to rise up and took in his surroundings. He saw a large group of warriors in front of him and he turned around and saw an old man two women and a demon on the stage behind him. "It looks like Raiden's spell worked. Wherever I am it is not Greece." Kratos began to walk toward the group of warriors before Shang Tsung stood up and said "It seems we have a new kombatant among us what is your name warrior." Kratos ignored the old man and continued walking towards the group of warriors. Shang Tsung was angry. No one, no matter who they are, shows him such disrespect on his island; he then fired ball of energy towards the uncooperative Spartan and it hit the ground right next to Kratos.

Kratos turned around and said to the old man "You dare threaten the God of War." When Shang Tsung heard those words he knew who this warrior was, he then cracked a sadistic smile and replied "Forgive my insolence I didn't know that the Ghost of Sparta would be participating in this tournament." Kratos just continued to glare at the man Shang Tsung then asked "Tell me God of War. Who are you representing in this fight?" Kratos then replied "I answer to no one." Shang Tsung smiled and said "Well maybe a fight will loosen your tongue." He then turned his head to the demon on his left "Baraka fight him."

Johnny then angrily replied "Hey what about me I want to fight again."Shang Tsung then held up his hand to quiet Johnny and said "Don't worry Mr. Cage you will get your chance at another time, But as for now this fight will be between Kratos and Baraka." The one known as Baraka jumped from the stage and landed on the arena before facing Kratos. Baraka then released the sharp deadly blades hidden within his arms; he looked at the blades and pointed to Kratos with one of them "They will taste your flesh!" Baraka threatened. Johnny was pissed "_How come I got a lizard and this guy gets to fight Edward scissor hands._" Kratos then unsheathed his blades on his back and responded "You will not live to see the end of this day!" Shang Tsung looked at the arena and said "Fight!"

Baraka was the one that charge first blades at the ready and tried to decapitate Kratos, but ducked under the blow and tried to stab him in the gut Baraka saw this and jumped back to avoid the blades. Baraka then tried an upward slash attack hoping to his target, but Kratos side stepped the blow and kneed Baraka in the gut; Baraka then felt all the air leave his body he tried to recover but Kratos hit him in the back of the skull with the hilt of one of his blades causing the monster to fall to the ground in pain.

The Ghost of Sparta then repeatedly stomped on Baraka's head 5 times before delivering a kick causing the beast to slide across the arena. Kratos then ran towards the monster but when got up he brought his blades together shooting a spark of energy directly at Kratos; Kratos on the other hand blocked with the Golden Fleece and shot the energy right back at him with more power behind it. Baraka was surprised and was hit by his own attack; Kratos then threw his blades at Baraka impaling him in the shoulders Kratos then reeled the Blades of Exile back dragging Baraka with them.

When he was close, Kratos delivered a devastating head butt and then changed his weapons to the Nemean Cestus and punched him in the gut again smashing him into the ground. Baraka felt his ribs break from the mighty blow, but Kratos wasn't done with him yet he switched back to the Blades of Exile and picked Baraka up by the throat and he then began to punch the demon none stop on the last punch Kratos let go of Baraka and punched him into the ground. Baraka was barely able to get back up he then lunged at Kratos aiming to impale him on his blades; but the God of War ran towards the monster ducked under his attack and stabbed him in the gut with his blades.

Kratos then ripped the blades out of Baraka's stomach and he fell to the ground on his knees his back facing Kratos; Baraka tried to stop the bleeding but his efforts were in vain when Kratos summoned the Blade of Olympus and stabbed him in the back impaling Baraka on the blade. Baraka screamed in pain while the other warriors winced at the sight, Johnny Cage lost his lunch and the blond next to him looked appalled. Kratos then did an upward slash through Baraka cutting his upper body in two. The corpse of Baraka then fell over and bleed out all over the arena floor.

Shang Tsung looked at the sight with a sadistic smile and clapped his hand "Excellent! Winner Kratos." Kratos then sheathed his blades and walked away while the guards tended to the blood and entrails of what was left of Baraka. When Kratos was about to walk past the group of warriors Johnny got in front of him and said angrily "Hey man! What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't have to kill him! that was going too fa…" Johnny didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Kratos punched him so hard he knocked him out cold. Kratos then simply walked away.

Raiden was still sweating at and shaken up that the God Slayer was here Raiden then began to go after him. "Lord Raiden where are you going?" Raiden turned to Liu Kang and said "I need to get some answers from our new kombatant Liu Kang stay here and keep an eye on things." Raiden then departed in search for the Ghost of Sparta.

(Email me ideas on how you want the story to progress and what you want see in chapter 3 Kratos joining Raiden and helping Sonya fight Kano or Kratos just works alone but is on Raiden's side

I am really glad you guys like my story Thank you everyone)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long I had to deal with my grandmother getting sick and then dying on the 23rd of December. I also had to deal with Christmas and new years I am sorry to say that this chapter won't have Kratos in it but next chapter he will appear I promise. Also I am going to make three more polls about this story so please go to my profile and vote. Also Kratos will work alone but help the earth realm warriors if need be.

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat. Here is Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

Chapter 3

After the fight between Kratos and Baraka; the blond woman who was with Johnny Cage went to a secluded part of the island which was some kind of mountain range with rock bridges connecting them. The woman then began to talk into her wrist which was actually a form of walkie-talkie; "This is Sonya Blade to HQ please respond over." It took a while for them to respond "This is HQ Sonya we have a problem." Sonya didn't like the sound of that "What is it HQ." She then waited for a response "We're using every map available and satellite imaging and they are telling us that there is no island."

Sonya was shocked to hear this piece of information "That's impossible I am standing on it. Just lock on to my wrist comm.!" HQ then replied "Copy that Sonya. What's your status?" Sonya then began her report. "They have Jax and if I don't fight in this crazy tournament they're gonna kill him. I am going to try and-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by someone "Need a hand? My specialties include saving damsels in distress." When Sonya turned around she was greeted by the bruised face of the movie star Johnny Cage.

Sonya sighed disgustedly "You again. I thought that last guy knocked you out cold; listen I've got serious problems here I am in no mood to be hit on by a movie star." Johnny just smiled and said "Come on, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't walk around this freak show by yourself." Sonya just walked away, but Johnny wasn't about to give up; he caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm and said "Look sweetheart I can't let you run lose without an escort." Believing that Johnny wouldn't leave him alone Sonya gave him a nasty punch in the solar plexus flowed by a strong uppercut that knocked the fool flat on his ass. Sonya then responded angrily "I don't need a damn 'escort', and I am sure as hell not your sweetheart."

Johnny quickly got up and replied "Oh really, well I'm about to prove ya wrong." Johnny then opened up with a front kick that she easily dodged. Johnny then jumped in the air and prepared to attack with a flying kick but Sonya jumped up wrapped he legs around him and threw him back down to the cold hard ground; when she landed Sonya asked "Had enough, movie star?" Johnny got up with a grin on his face and said "Baby I am just getting warmed up." Johnny then ran forward and resumed the fight with the sexy blond.

But unknown to the two fighters however they were being watched by someone in the shadows. This man was very strong from the looks of it and he looked like half man and half machine. This person was infamous Kano from before; Kano was watching the fight with great interest. "That's it movie boy soften up that little whore for me." Kano than smiled and said "once your done I will kill both of you idiots myself."

Johnny then went on the offensive and grabbed Sonya and did a drop kick to her chest which sent Sonya flying. Johnny then ran towards her and did another front kick this time hitting his target; Sonya recovered in mid air and gave Johnny three quick jabs to the face and did a spinning roundhouse kick but Johnny ducked under her kick and punched her n her privates…hard.

Sonya recovering from both pain and embarrassment didn't notice that Johnny did a back flip kick to her jaw which sent her flying through the air. But Sonya did a flip of her own and was on her feet when she hit the ground she then attacked with a cartwheel kick which stunned Johnny "That was a pretty cute attack honey." Sonya enraged charged at Johnny while yelling "SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" but before she could land a hit on him Johnny back handed her and did an ax kick to her shoulder which brought her down.

Sonya tried to get back up but found that she couldn't; Johnny on the other hand laughed and said "Not bad for a….girl." When he finally realized what he did he felt like a bigger jackass than normal if that was possible. Johnny then offered his and tried to make things right "Look sorry about that" Sonya then slapped away Johnny's hand and said "I don't need your help." Johnny then began to back away and said "Fine! I'll just leave you to your problems then." Before Johnny realized Kano came up behind him, grabbed him and said "Good idea!" before throwing him over the rock path to the sharp spikes below.

Kano then looked at the helpless Sonya before him and said "Now that he has softened you up. It's my turn to have a little fun with you." Sonya looked at him with hate filled eyes and said "Not man enough for a fair fight." Kano laughed and said "Stupid bitch I don't do fair." Then he began to torture Sonya nice and slow.

But little did Kano know Johnny was still alive holding on at the bottom of the cliff face he tried to get a stable hold but his hand slipped Johnny knew he had to get back up and help Sonya, but how was the million dollar question. Just then he heard Kano say "I've got a knack for survival you on the other hand are going to die here." Then green energy surrounded Johnny and he pulled himself up and did a front flip back onto the rock path.

Johnny then looked at Kano and said "Step away from the lady" Kano turned around and was shocked that he wasn't dead "How the hell did you survive?" Kano asked. Johnny just smirked and said "Fans think I do my stunts with wires or special effects, truth is…I am the special effects." Kano just laughed and said "It doesn't matter I will kill you first before I kill this little slut." Johnny then got into a stance and said "Bring it on." Kano opened up with two powerful punches that Johnny blocked he then retaliated by doing a front kick while his body was surrounded by green energy which provided more power to the kick, knocking Kano back a couple of feet.

Kano got up and attacked using shuriken but Johnny was barely able to dodge them and they tore up his suit. Johnny then attacked with attacked with a green energy ball that Kano blocked. Johnny then ran up to him and did a sweep kick which knocked Kano on the floor; he then tried to finish Kano of with an ax kick but Kano rolled out of the and did a spin kick that knocked Johnny back, then Kano jump forward into the air and a drop kick but Johnny grabbed his legs and through him to the other side of the path.

Johnny then fired a low green energy ball which hit Kano in the stomach; Johnny then gave him a devastating uppercut to the jaw followed by a powerful knee to the face. But Kano recovered in mid air and tried to attack Johnny with a jab with all of his power behind it but Johnny ducked under the punch and punched him in the balls three times and finished his combo with a front flip kick. Kano was knocked out before he hit the ground.

Johnny then gloated in victory and replied "Yeah and throw that on your…barby….Shrimp." Sonya was shocked beyond words the only thing she could think of was 'that was a crappy comeback' she then saw that Johnny was walking towards her and she looked at him and said "Thanks" Johnny smiled offering his hand and said" Who was that asshole any way?" but Johnny retracted his hand thinking that Sonya didn't need help. But Sonya surprised him by offering her hand and asking for some help up; Johnny obliged and she began to tell Johnny her story. "His name is Kano. He was our informant on our Black Dragon investigation; they were big time arms dealers. Unfortunately Kano was their leader giving us the run around. We lost a lot of good men because of him."

Johnny was surprised before he replied "So that's no costume? Your actual military?" Sonya nodded and said "Special Forces" when they turned to face Kano they found he was gone. "Damn" Sonya said Johnny looked around and said "He couldn't have gone far." Sonya nodded before saying "I'll deal with him later." She then turned to Johnny and said "I appreciate the help Cage." Johnny shook her hand and replied "Call me Johnny." Sonya nodded and began to finish "But I have other business to take care of my C.O. is locked up somewhere on this island and I have to find him." Sonya then began to leave in her search for Jax but unknown to her she was being followed by a man with skin as pale as the moon and a red tattoo on his face and chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 4

Sonya began walking around in underground cavern she discovered not too long ago. She began walking slowly through the cavern moving towards a light and she had her guard up the entire time, when she got closer to the light she saw that it was a dungeon of sorts "Jax! You in here? Jax!" Sonya then began to explore the room.

What she saw made her stomach turn she saw what looked like people hanging from the ceiling with chains attached to them. There were many cells here there were also stalagmites and a weird looking throne in the center of the room. But while looking through the dungeon her eyes fell on Jax. He was badly beaten, blood running down his face and arms his arms looked broken by the looks of them and he was having some trouble breathing. "Oh My God." Sonya said with concern, she then ran up to her C.O. and asked what happened to him. Jax looked at Sonya weakly and said "Don't talk just go get out of here." Sonya then replied "I can't just leave you here! I am gonna get you out." Jax then told her weakly "Run, girl run".

Before Sonya could reply they were caught by Shang Tsung and his men. "Well done Miss Blade you do not disappoint." Sonya just glared at Shang Tsung. Shang smiled and said "I have been expecting you." Sonya counted just two guards with Shang Tsung, she then demanded that he let go of Jax "We are not part of your stupid tournament. Let us leave!" Shang Tsung continued to walk towards her and said "On the contrary, you are very much a part of my tournament." He then came to a stop and announced that she will be facing her challenger. "You will now fight Sub Zero from the famous Lin Kuei clan of assassins."

Before Sonya could refuse an ice sculpture of a man suddenly appeared before it exploded from the inside out and a man wearing ninja cloths with blue armor and a blue mask appeared Sonya just walked up to the assassin and got into a fighting stance. The man known as Sub Zero got into his own fighting stance and said "Now you will feel death's cold embrace girl." Sonya then replied "Just shut up and fight."

The fight began the moment Sub Zero charged forward. Sonya was prepared and tried to sweep his legs but Zero backed up a bit and fired a ball of ice at her. When Sonya was hit with the ball and instantly turned to ice Sub Zero then moved in and gave her a devastating kick to the gut which both freed her from her icy prison but also knocked the wind out of her. Sonya was now pissed and charged in with a combo of punches and kicks that Sub Zero either blocked or dodged Sonya then started to try another sweep kick which Sub Zero dodged by jumping into the air Sonya followed suit and wrapped her legs around him and threw him back down to the ground with a loud crash.

Sub Zero got up quickly and avoided her drop kick and then get into a stance and knocked Sonya to the ground by sliding on some ice he generated through his feet. Sub Zero then followed up with a combo of punches before kicking the blonde haired beauty a couple of feet away. Sonya stood up just in time to see Sub Zero move in for a kill but before that could happen she took some purple dust and blew it in his face. Incapacitating him for a couple of seconds which was long enough for Sonya to charge at him with a cartwheel kick knocking Sub Zero in the air she then followed with a series of powerful kicks to his spine.

But Sub Zero was able to recover in mid air landing on his feet and charged in with a couple of punches that hit their mark, but Sonya countered by grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face before turning her back to him grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him over his shoulder. Zero quickly stood up and replied "You are quite skilled. My mistake was holding back because you are a woman now there will be no holding back."

Sub Zero then attacked by sliding on the ground Sonya jumped in the to avoid the attack but that was the opening that Sub Zero need and he released a powerful uppercut to her jaw knocking her even high in the air. He then jumped into the air and knocked her down with a drop kick. Zero then saw her try to attack him with a round house kick it connected with Zero but Sonya found herself frozen again Sub Zero then appeared behind her and attacked her with a sword made of ice giving her lacerations across her back and he finished the combo with a mighty slash of his sword cutting half of the top part of her outfit of with her left breast exposed for all to see.

Zero then moved in and kept on attacking her and each time he scored a blow both Sonya's body was frozen and her clothes were being torn to shreds. Sonya's pants were ripped to the point where you could see her smooth creamy legs through her skin tight outfit as well only a quarter of her jacket covering her right shoulder and she was covered in her own blood. Sonya then rushed forward at Zero and attacked him with a back hand and a couple of kicks before doing a double hand stand and wrapping her feet around Sub Zero's neck before snapping it using her left foot to push against the chin.

But Sonya didn't stop there yet she then followed up with a bicycle kick to his head pushing him up into the air and finally wrapped her legs around Sub Zero's body and slamming him down into the ground head first. Sonya then landed on the ground on her feet her strength completely spent but she was happy that Sub Zero was defeated, unfortunately though when Sonya looked at the body of Sub Zero only to discover that it was a ice clone. Sonya then stood up and looked around for him only to be surprised by a punch to the jaw knocking her to the floor.

When Sonya regained her bearings she saw Sub Zero with an ice sword above his head ready to impale our heroine. Sonya was about to use her trump card weapon to finally kill this bastard when all of a sudden flaming arrows came out of nowhere and impaled Sub Zero but the satisfaction was short lived when it turned out to be another ice clone.

Kratos followed the blond woman into the dungeons hoping that she would lead him to the old man that attacked him before. He was right but he didn't know the blond woman was going to fight another fighter, Kratos decided not to interfere and watch the fight. The woman was an excellent fighter. Kratos was impressed with her skills and believed she would have made a great warrior if she was born in Sparta, then he also noticed that her opponent the one called Sub Zero acted like a coward instead of a warrior, a real warrior would never hide behind tricks like that clone technique of his.

When Kratos saw that the woman was going to lose something inside him stirred him to safe her, Kratos was trying to ignore these feelings as best he could but he couldn't help it there was something about this woman that stuck a cord of familiarity within him. So when he saw that Sonya was about to be killed he instinctively drew Apollo's Bow and fired a few rounds at the Lin Kuei assassin. Kratos then ran quickly to the front of Sonya to protect her. Sub Zero appeared behind his ice clone and said "Tell me warrior why do you interfere with my battle." Kratos said nothing his response was just a defiant stare. Sub Zero annoyed with his defiance to answer then unleashed a ball of ice towards the Spartan and then charged in. But Kratos was able to block it with the Golden Fleece and redirect the energy back at Sub Zero.

Zero was able to block the attack but to his surprise Kratos ran up to Sub Zero with incredible speed thanks to the Boots of Hermes and gave Sub Zero a devastating uppercut which tossed him into the air, Kratos then got out the Blades of Exile and threw them at the assassin and they impaled Sub Zero in the chest blood oozing out of the wounds, Kratos then pulled himself up to Sub Zero and threw him back to the ground before charging an attack and slamming to the ground with the blades but Sub Zero was able to roll out of the way of the attack and started to attack Kratos with his ice sword but Kratos was able to bring out Helios' head and blind the assassin for a moment, but a moment was all he needed he then ran up to Sub Zero and kneed him in the stomach before bringing his elbow down on his neck knocking him to the ground. Then Kratos kicked him in the jaw knocking him back a couple of feet; Kratos then began to slowly walk towards the assassin to finish him but Sub Zero got back up ran up to him to attack.

Kratos then clothes-lined him but it turned out to be an ice clone and when Kratos touched it he was frozen instantly Sub Zero then appeared behind him with an ice sword ready to impale the Ghost of Sparta but Kratos broke out of the icy prison and grabbed Zero by the throat and began to head butt the assassin four times before summoning the Nemean Cestus in one hand and punching him in the face with incredible strength. Sub zero was hit so hard that he was knocked back into the wall leaving an imprint of his body.

Sub Zero tried to stay conscious but in the end he passed out Kratos then turned to Sonya to see if she was okay. But instead of a thank you she just glared at the god slayer and said "I didn't need your help, I could have defeated him on my own!" Kratos then realized he must have damaged the young woman's pride but he could care less. He then turned around and prepared to force Shang Tsung to answer where Shao Khan was hiding, but just then a man dressed in white wearing a hat materialized out of lightning; it turned out to be the god of thunder Raiden.

"Why do you stand in my way Raiden?" Kratos bellowed Shang Tsung just smiled and said "Are you going to challenge the Ghost of Sparta Raiden?" Before Raiden could say anything he was assaulted again with visions of the future this time of Liu Kang fighting against Shang Tsung. Once Raiden shook his head of the visions Raiden stood before Kratos and said "I am sorry God of War but you will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung."

"YOU DARE STAND AGAINST ME. I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS MISTAKE RAIDEN!" Kratos yelled and began to attack the thunder god. Raiden was able to dodge some of his attacks by teleporting but Kratos got sick of him and switched his weapons from the Blades of Exile to the Claws of Hades and began to summon the souls of beasts he had killed to attack Raiden. Raiden was able to keep them off of him but the beast were just a distraction so Kratos could move in and attack with the claws Raiden was hit with the claws and they began to suck both his energy and bits of his souls from his being.

Raiden was beginning to weaken so he attacked the Ghost of Sparta by flying into his stomach using himself as a battering ram knocking the wind out of Kratos but he quickly recovered and began to whip the around him creating a barrier of chains and claws. This attack knocked Raiden away and Kratos used this to his advantage and he used Unending Sorrow slamming the blades into the ground creating a purple shockwave of godly power and Raiden was knocked to the ground by the force of the attack. Just as Kratos was about to finish him when Raiden said "Shield your eyes" Kratos looked at him confused before Raiden's eyes began to glow and Kratos understood and shielded his eyes. Raiden then teleported to Sonya and told her to get her friend and leave. Sonya immediately got up and used her wrist cannon to destroy the bars and help Jax out of his cell and they were able to escape. Shang Tsung was annoyed with the thunder god "You let them escape." Raiden smirked a little and replied "You _**allowed**_ them to escape" Tsung glared at Raiden and said that they will not get away.

Shang Tsung then left to pursue the two escapees Raiden then turned to talk to Kratos but before he could Kratos grab him by the throat and began to choke him "Now Raiden why did you get in between me and that old man?" Raiden then began to say "G-g-g-ghost of Sparta we h-h-have much to discuss please let me go and I will answer all you questions." Kratos thought for a moment and his answer was a punch to the thunder god's jaw; send him skidding along the ground. "Talk." Kratos commanded. Raiden tried to get his bearings and looked back at the god slayer with fear and began to explain everything to the Spartan about the tournament, Shao Khan, everything.

Kratos just stood there silently and nodded in understanding. "So this tournament is to decide the fate of the Earthrealm, the warriors of the Outerworld world had won 9 consecutive victories and if they win again then the Earthrealm is doomed." Raiden nodded confirming what Kratos said. Raiden Then said "God of War now can I ask you a question?" Kratos then spat out "What is it?" Raiden then asked "Why are you here Kratos?" Kratos then explained to Raiden what happen to him and how it was Raiden that sent him to this time and place. Raiden then began to listen to the story and said "So in the future Shao Khan wins and everything is destroyed. That means that you are our only hope now Spartan; please I ask of you, no I beg of you please stick with me and my group of warriors and help us drive back Shao Khan and his forces.

Kratos glared angrily at Raiden and said "I was a slave to the gods once Raiden. NEVER AGAIN WILL I SERVE ANOTHER GOD." Raiden was taken aback by his rage and tried to persuade him but Kratos then quickly replied "But I have my reasons for fighting and I will stop Shao Khan and you Raiden will _**stay**_ _**out**_ _**of my way**_." Kratos then walked past the thunder god and left him there alone, Raiden wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared that he had the Ghost of Sparta on his side but he decided to leave it at that. Raiden decide to catch up with Sonya and Jax and try to get them to join him and Johnny Cage.

While Kratos was walking away he came to the mouth of the cave and saw the same woman Sonya he believed his name was fighting against two other female fighters. One was on the ground and unconscious the other one the blue one was having trouble standing but she ran forward to attack Sonya then ducked under the punch and sweeped the blue woman's legs from under her, once she hit the ground Sonya finished her of with an ax kick to the face knocking the woman out cold. Kratos had to admit she was strong.

Sonya then went up to Jax and said "Are you alright, Jax?" Jax nodded painfully and said "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sonya smiled and said "Liar" Sonya then looked around the area to make sure the coast was clear "Once I get you back to base I am coming back for Kano he is somewhere on this island." Jax looked at her with a worried look and said "your obsession with him is going to get you killed one of these days." Sonya looked angrily at him and said "I trusted him" "we all trusted him" Jax replied Sonya then looked at the ground and said "Yeah but he used me." Sonya then began to hear the sound of a chopper coming and happily replied "I think our ride's here."

But before she could signal the chopper it exploded when a fireball collided with it. "No!" Sonya yelled she turned to the direction of the fireball and glared; it was Shang Tsung that used his magic to summon the fireball and right next to him was Kano. "Damn you old man." Tsung smiled and said "Your challenger is Kano." He walked up to Sonya and said "I like your new outfit slut." Sonya realized that the top of her uniform was gone and she was topless her big breasts on display for all to see and her leather pants were know very short leather shorts and she was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. But she got into a fighting stance ready to kick Kano's ass for the insult. "Pretty boy won't save you this time, bitch." Kano then ran towards Sonya and attacked.

Sonya just stood there and got into a defensive position and blocked most of Kano's attacks, then she countered with a sweep but Kano jumped back to avoid it; but that was her and she launched herself at him with a cartwheel kick knocking him to the ground. Kano got back up and attacked with a few well executed punches to the face and the gut before doing a round house kick to the face, Sonya used the momentum of Kano's kick to give him a devastating back hand to the jaw. Then she grabbed him by the head and tossed him over her shoulder. Kano then stood up and ran towards Sonya with his fist cocked back for a punch. But Sonya was able to stop him by using her wrist cannon which blasted Kano away. Sonya then walked up to Kano and found him unconscious.

But just as she was going to cuff him, he sprang up and head butted her in the face which disoriented her. Kano then took out two hunting knives and stabbed both of Sonya's legs break both her femurs before savagely kicking her in the face. "don't worry darling that was free of charge." Kano replied before laughing. Sonya was on the ground and she was bleeding pretty bad, when she pulled the knives out of her legs the bleeding only increased; "I told you that you would die here didn't I sweetheart."Kano said. Sonya refused to give up though and she shakily forced herself up on her legs and got into a fighting stance.

Kano continued to laugh and said "You stupid bitch you really think you can beat me like that?" Sonya then looked at him rage and fury in her eyes and yelled "**ENOUGH KANO. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS EVEN IF ALL MY LIMBS ARE BROKEN, IF I AM TORN IN HALF OR IF I DIE I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU AND I WILL BEAT YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME.I WILL BRING YOU IN.**"

Kratos was impressed by her fiery spirit but once again a familiar chord struck within Kratos. "Why does this woman cause such reactions within me?" Kratos swore that he never met this woman before and yet she seemed so familiar her determination, her courage, her fury they all reminded him of someone. Then it hit him he knew who this woman reminded him of. Out of all of the countless women he had had in the past, there was only one that he was attracted to, one who lit a fire within his soul, one who didn't fear his wrath, and in turn challenged him and his fury. The woman he loved with all his heart. the woman who he ultimately killed along with his child; his wife, Lysandra.

Before Kano could finish Sonya off he heard a yell of pure uncontrollable rage. And when he turned around he was met with a fist to his face, knocking him to the ground next to Sonya. Kratos then grabbed Sonya and got her away from Kano before turning to face him. Kano was pissed that he was suckered punched by an albino and angrily shouted "Who the hell are you, you bastard." Kratos was furious and shouted with a voice that promised a slow painful death. "**YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH, BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HADES!**" Kratos then charged toward Kano and attack with his Blades of the Exile doing three powerful overhead attacks that Kano dodged before finally jumping into the air and slamming his blades into the ground right on top of Kano and then a plumb of lava erupted from under Kano which both knocked him back and burned him.

Kratos then used the Boots of Hermes and charged towards Kano tackling him to the ground. Kratos then preceded to punch him several times, before smashing both hands into his face. Kratos then kicked Kano away from him. Kano slowly got up and launched several knives at Kratos who blocked them with the Golden Fleece, and used the energy to redirect it back at Kano who moved out of the way. Kratos then used a combination of attacks on Kano, his blades hitting him every time and in the middle of his attack he brought out the Nemesis Whip which both attacked him and electrocuted him at the same time. He then launched Kano into the air and used Nemesis rage to give him a good shock. But, Kratos wasn't done yet.

When Kano hit the ground Kratos charged in and used the whip to hook onto Kano's body and the whip electrocuted him and then Kratos pulled himself towards Kano slamming his body into him knocking the wind out of him. Kratos was then going to move in for the kill, when Kano tried to punch him; Kratos grabbed his arm and broke it by using his knee to break the elbow. Kano then screamed in pain, Kratos then stabbed Kano in the gut and then ripped the blade out of his body with a slashing motion cutting open his belly. Kano then grabbed his stomach to keep both his blood and intestines from spilling on the floor. While Kano was preoccupied, Kratos then grabbed him by his shirt, and gave him a head butt that both broke his nose and cracked his skull.

Kano was on the ground bleeding and broken. As he tried to crawl away Kratos grabbed him by his leg, held him up in the air and cut off his right leg. Kano let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground; Kratos was about to finish him off, but before he could a wall of fire separated him from his prey.

Shang Tsung then teleported Kano away from the battlefield and replied "You will not kill Kano today, Ghost of Sparta." Then he turned around and left along with his female bodyguards, but both women looked at Kratos and for a moment Kratos thought he saw lust in their eyes. The females then turned and walked away. Kratos was going to go after them but he then remembered about Sonya. When he turned around he saw Raiden, a shirtless man wearing a red headband and the fool who Kratos knocked out when he first appeared in this world.

"Oh my god! Sonya are you okay?" Johnny asked. He then saw the man who knocked him out earlier and was about to attack him, when Sonya put her hand on his shoulder and said "No Johnny this man saved my life." Everyone was surprised to hear this fact even Raiden but he shook it off and went to Sonya and began to heal her wounds as she was enveloped in blue electrical energy. Kratos was about to attack Raiden when Johnny got in front of him and said "No no its okay, Raiden's cool he's helping her" Kratos looked at Johnny and said "Silence fool, let me pass." Johnny didn't like being called a fool but he didn't want to incur this man's wrath again, so he stepped aside. When he did though Sonya was fully healed and her clothes were back to normal. Raiden then worked on Jax and healed his arms when he was finished Jax thanked him.

Raiden put up his hand and said "Your thanks are unnecessary. I have foreseen events like memories from my future, and I believe that all of you are connected to Earthrealm's fate." Liu Kang was the first to speak and replied "What did you see, Raiden?" The thunder god then replied "In my visions, Shao Khan becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm and we all die." Raiden then added "I believe that these visions are the key to stopping Shao Khan, but if we change the course of history it could have serious consequences." Johnny then confidently replied "No sweat, I but you can take care of it, no problem." But Raiden suddenly replied "Unless directly challenged, I can do nothing." Kratos then scoffed and said "Even in this world the gods are still useless and weak"

Liu Kang then replied "You insolent bastard, say that again" Kang then tried to attack Kratos. But Kratos gave Liu Kang an uppercut and had him on the floor, then Kratos put his foot on his chest for good measure and was about to kill him when Raiden said "Please Ghost of Sparta we need him." Kratos then frowned and released Liu Kang and said "You should keep your slave on a tighter leash Raiden, and there is no we not now or ever understand." Raiden just nodded fearfully.

Johnny then decided to break the tension by asking "So what do aside from standing around and look pretty." Raiden just replied calmly "For now, the tournament must run its course." Sonya then replied confidently "Alright then, we're with you Raiden." Raiden simple nodded. Kratos then began to walk away, but was then stopped by Sonya and she said "thank you for saving my life." Kratos simply nodded in response "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking? My name is Sonya Blade" Kratos then said "My name is Kratos." With that Kratos then left the Earth warriors group.

AN: Finally done. Sorry it took so long been busy with some stuff and I had a serious case of writers block anyway I will try to update more frequently.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 5

Later on in the day; the combatants for the tournament gathered around the ring with Shang Tsung sitting on his throne again, looking at the combatants before him. Raiden was with Liu Kang and Johnny Cage; he looked around for Sonya and saw her with Jax. Raiden then looked around for Kratos and found him by himself behind a group of warriors. Then when he saw one of Shang Tsung guards walk towards the group of combatants he was assaulted with another vision of the future. This time it was man dressed in black and with a large black metal hat fighting against Baraka. When the vision ended Raiden began to walk toward the guard.

Shang Tsung began to start the next match and said "Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" as soon as Shang Tsung finished his sentence a man dress in almost similar attire to Sub Zero appeared. Except this warrior was dressed in black and gold, had white eyes that seemed to burn with the fires of hell, and he materialized from flames. Shang then began to introduce the new warrior "Scorpion, specter of the Netherrealm and fighting on its behalf. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you are worthy of this challenge?" Scorpion said nothing he just looked through the crowd of warriors like he was looking for someone when he couldn't find who he was looking for, he angrily said "Where is the Lin Kuei assassin, where is Sub Zero? He killed my family and clan, I will not rest until my vengeance is sated; I will have his head." This hit Kratos hard for he too knew what it was like to live for revenge.

Raiden was right next to the guard and he began to speak with him "I know it is you, Kung Lao." If the guard was surprised by this revelation he didn't show it. Raiden then replied "The Shaolin chose Liu Kang to represent them in this tournament. Why are you here?" The guard just replied calmly but with a hint of irritability "I am Liu Kang's equal; I want to fight in this tournament." Raiden then replied calmly "That remains to be seen." Kung Lao then turned towards Raiden and then said angrily "Then watch and see." He then proceeded to enter the ring and began to remove his disguise and yelled out to Scorpion "I accept your challenge." Liu Kang just stared wide eyed and said "Kung Lao?" the minute he was in his fighting clothes he then put on a circular hat with a razor sharp blade for the brim. "Never mind the Lin Kuei, today you will face a Shaolin." Kung Lao said full of pride and then began to get into a fighting stance Scorpion got into a fighting stance as well and said "You will regret you impulsiveness, monk."

Kung Lao decided to start the fight and jumped up in the air to deliver a kick to Scorpion's face, but he was able to block the attack. Kung Lao tried punching him in the gut but Scorpion grabbed his fist and dragged him over towards him and punched him in the face and then kicking him in the gut which pushed Kung Lao away from him. Kang Lao was able to stop himself and he threw his razor hat at the Netherrealm assassin, but Scorpion blocked the attack with one of his swords and then charged at Kung Lao and executed two powerful punches on Kung Lao then he summoned flames around his fist and hit the Shaolin monk square in the jaw which sent him flying, burning some of his flesh in the process.

While Kung Lao was in the air he recovered himself and teleported behind Scorpion and grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over his head. Scorpion was able to flip himself in the air so he would land on his feet. Both warriors then charged forward and Lao once again threw his hat hoping it would hit its target. But Scorpion ducked under the weapon and did a scissor takedown to trip Kung Lao. Once on the ground Scorpion did an ax kick to his gut knocking the wind out of Kung Lao and was about to finish of the Shaolin monk with a slash from his twin swords. But the Shaolin monk quickly moved out of the way and threw his hat vertically along the ground and it hit its mark it shredded through Scorpion. But before he could celebrate his victory Kung Lao was met with powerful kick to the head; Kung Lao stumbled for a bit and found out that it was Scorpion who hit him. Before he could react though flames soon appeared under Kung Lao burning him alive. The Shaolin monk screamed in pain but was able to move out of the deadly flames.

Scorpion then did a round house kick to Kung Lao's face. Then he teleported in front the monk and elbowed him in the gut; before giving Kung Lao an uppercut that sent him flying in to the air. Scorpion then teleported again and appeared in the air behind his opponent kicking him straight in the spine, the sounds of bones cracking could be heard. Scorpion then teleported to the ground and fired a spear chain at Kung Lao impaling him in the chest "**COME HERE**" Scorpion bellowed dragging the Shaolin monk towards the Netherrealm warrior. Scorpion then summoned flames around his right fist and using all his strength punched Kung Lao in the jaw breaking it and sending him fly straight towards a wall, upon impact Kung Lao fell to the ground leaving a bloody imprint on the wall he collided with. Scorpion then teleported once again in the air and delivered a powerful stomp on to the weakened Shaolin warrior breaking several ribs.

Scorpion then backed away and pouring salt in Kung Lao's wounds responded "You are no warrior." Liu Kang then ran towards the fallen Shaolin monk and cried out "Kung Lao!" he check on his defeated comrade and saw that while his wounds were severe, he was not in grave danger of dying. Raiden then walked up and said "You should listen to your elders, Kung Lao. There was no way you could have won this fight." the two warriors then helped Kung Lao up to his feet and escorted him off of the arena. Scorpion then turned around and glared at Shang Tsung "I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung! Now I demand that you let me fight Sub Zero." When Scorpion said this Raiden was assaulted by more visions of the future and saw that Scorpion did kill Sub Zero and that a new warrior appeared and this warrior was the resurrected form of Sub Zero. Raiden then shook his head to rid himself of these visions and helped Liu Kang carry Kung Lao away from the ring.

Shang Tsung than angrily bellowed "You will demand nothing." He then looked at a Native American warrior and said "Nightwolf come and teach this fool respect." But before Nightwolf could enter the ring, Kratos entered the ring and stared down Scorpion.

Scorpion looked at Kratos and replied "Who are you to stand in my way?"Kratos stared at Scorpion and replied "I am someone who has also lived his entire life in the pursuit of revenge. So I know what you are going through." Scorpion scoffed and said "What do you know of my past." Kratos just replied calmly "You're not the only one whose family and people were slaughtered." Everybody was surprised by this statement from Kratos; Raiden was even more surprised that Kratos would be affected by Scorpion "_Though this is surprising, it makes sense that Kratos would feel sympathy towards Scorpion's plight. Considering on how the Spartan lost his family." _

Scorpion could see that the Ghost of Sparta spoke the truth and then asked "Did you ever get your revenge?" Kratos just looked at him and didn't say anything he just pulled out his blades and got into a battle stance. Scorpion then understood that if he wanted an answer he had to defeat him, and he too got into a fighting stance. Kratos then charged forward and launched his Blades of Exile at the Netherrealm warrior, while Scorpion answered back in kind with his two swords blocking the attacks.

The two warriors blocked all of their attacks when Scorpion went in for an overhead slash; Kratos blocked his attack by bringing one of his blades up to intercept his sword. Kratos then pushed kick him away and used the Boots of Hermes to increase his speed and tried to punch Scorpion. But his punch went right though him, Kratos was then kicked in the head from behind. Scorpion then unleashed a punch combo with his fists enflamed they all hit Kratos, bruising and burning his ashen white skin.

But on the last punch Kratos brought his right arm in front of him and blocked the flaming punch with the Golden Fleece and used the energy from both to slam his shoulder into Scorpion knocking him back. When he recovered Scorpion then ran forward but teleported away, Kratos then switched to the Nemean Cestus and unleashed a devastating punch to Scorpions mid-section knocking the air out of him and sending him flying through the air. But Kratos wasn't done with his combo he then used the Boots of Hermes again to go after Scorpion's flying body and was able to reach out, grab him by the throat and smashed him into the ground before stomping on his face.

Scorpion got up and did an inverted kick to Kratos' skull knocking him in the air Scorpion then teleported in the air and used his spear chain against Kratos while yelling out "**GET OVER HERE!"** but Kratos also launched his blades at Scorpion. Both blades impaled both warriors and they both pulled at each other, causing them both to collide with each other and they were both pushed back by the force of their own bodies. They both came crashing to the ground, Kratos was the first to get up and rush towards Scorpion. Kratos then used the Plume of Prometheus on Scorpion slamming his blades into the ground; lava erupted from the ground knocking Scorpion back. Scorpion was able to stop himself and began to launch two chains at Kratos both of them covered in hellfire but Kratos parried the blades with his own and began to use Apollo's Bow to shoot tons of arrows at Scorpion. Scorpion then ran forward towards the approaching arrows dodging and blocking them with his swords when he got close to he transferred hellfire to his feet and did a back flip kick knocking Kratos in the air, but Kratos was able to right himself in the air and he threw his blades at the ground and launched himself at Scorpion, but Scorpion stepped back. When he hit the ground Kratos summoned the Army of Sparta and a protective phalanx dropped from the sky and surrounded Kratos the spears outside the phalanx impaled Scorpion everywhere and multiple arrows began falling like rain hitting Scorpion.

Once Kratos was out of the phalanx he charged towards Scorpion and punched him in the skull knocking him to the ground. Scorpion then tried to do a sweep kick under the Spartan's legs but Kratos jumped in the air and brought the Blades of Exile down on Scorpions head but Scorpion was able to block the attack with his two swords. Both the Spartan and the Netherrealm warrior began to push against each other but neither was giving the other any ground.

Raiden was in shock in awe he didn't think anyone in this tournament would be a match for Kratos but Scorpion was holding his own. Shang Tsung was enjoying the spectacle both were great warriors and from what he could tell both of them were almost an even match against each other. Kratos and Scorpion knew neither would give in so they started to head butt each other and after the 4th head butt both warriors pushed away from each other Scorpion then ran towards the Ghost of Sparta and tried to decapitate him.

But Kratos pulled out the Head of Helios and blinded Scorpion. Then Kratos grabbed Scorpion by the throat and tossed him aside Scorpion teleported wrapped his chain around Kratos' neck and kicked him in the air before slamming him down to the ground. Scorpion then tried to finish him off with a hellfire punch but Kratos blocked with the Golden Fleece and used the energy to create a shockwave of power knocking Scorpion away.

Both warriors then stood up and charged at each other and they were both caught in a rapid combo of their blades trying to slice each other. Kratos was able to cut Scorpion across the chest, arms and legs, while Kratos was sliced up on his chest and arms before long both warriors blocked each other attacks and were in another stalemate both of them pushing against each other. Then the match was over when Shang Tsung cried out "Enough; that will be all." Both warriors were confused and looked at Shang Tsung and right next to him was a man with skin almost was white as Kratos. Kratos just glared harshly at both Shang Tsung and this newcomer. "That was a great start kombatants."Shang Tsung replied. Scorpion then engulfed his hand in fire and said menacingly "You waste my time sorcerer." The man next to Shang Tsung put his hand up and said "Restrain yourself, Scorpion." Grudgingly Scorpion replied "Yes, Quan Chi." And put his hand down.

Kratos got a good look at Quan Chi and from right then he wanted to kill this sorcerer it was that look in his eyes that reminded him of a certain god he had killed, the very same god who saved his life and he served all those years ago. Shang Tsung stood up from his throne and said "You will have your chance to fight against Sub Zero soon enough." Then he and Quan Chi began to walk away.

Kratos then turned his attention to Scorpion who looked down at the ground in defeat. Raiden then walked up to Scorpion and said "Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge. But there are other ways for which you can find peace." Scorpion then glared at the thunder god and replied "Sub Zero deserves to die." Raiden knowing he wouldn't talk him out of his revenge then added "Defeat Sub Zero if you must, but don't kill him. I am afraid that his death will give rise to an even more powerful and deadly foe." Scorpion wouldn't by dissuaded and replied angrily "I will have my revenge."

Raiden still tried to get through to him and so he said "Scorpion if you spare Sub Zero's life. Then I will ask the Elder Gods to bring the Shirai Ryu back to the mortal realm." Scorpion was thinking long and hard about this deal until Kratos spoke up "Tell me Raiden. Why should Scorpion believe in the word of the gods when they have broken their promises countless times before?" Raiden then turned to Kratos and replied "The Elder Gods are nothing like the Olympians, Ghost of Sparta; and neither am I. you have my word, Scorpion. That I will ask Elder Gods to resurrect your family and clan on the condition that you spare Sub Zero's life."

Scorpion continued to think about what both Raiden and Kratos said before ultimately coming to a decision "You swear that you will ask them?" Raiden nodded yes and Scorpion then added "If you are lying to me Raiden. Then not even the Elder Gods will shield you from my wrath." Scorpion then nodded agreeing to the deal Raiden offered up. Raiden then nodded back in confirmation and began to walk towards Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

Scorpion then turned to Kratos and said "You never did answer my question. Did you avenge your family?" Kratos then replied "Yes I did get my revenge." Scorpion then said "You honor the memory of your fallen well then Ghost of Sparta." Kratos then asked "was the man next to the sorcerer Quan Chi?" Scorpion nodded and then Kratos added "Let me tell you something, Scorpion. The one who saved you from death just so you can serve him is usually the one who will betray you in the end." Once he said that Kratos walked away from the last of the Shirai Ryu, leaving Scorpion to ponder on what Kratos had just said to him.

Later on in the day the sun fell and it was nightfall as well as it was raining. Scorpion opened the doors leading to a room where all of the combatants were resting when Scorpion entered the room he overheard an argument taking place. "I understand that there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan but still I can't help but see that his plan goes against the principles of the Lin Kuei." Scorpion had to keep his rage in check just hearing the word Lin Kuei made his blood boil. The other man then spoke "Have you forgotten, Cyrax. We are Lin Kuei we will follow the Grandmaster's plan." The man known as Cyrax then replied bitterly "But his plan means giving up our free will…our souls. The Grandmaster would have us all turned into….." that was when the two Lin Kuei assassin's noticed Scorpion walking into the room "Scorpion." The red Lin Kuei assassin said with disgust. Cyrax then spoke "Your inferior clan is dead, Scorpion. You will join them soon enough." Scorpion then walked up to Cyrax and replied "There is a chance that my clan shall walk the earth once more."

Cyrax infuriated pushed Scorpion away from him. Scorpion then got into a fighting stance, while Shang Tsung walked up and said "A challenge! Scorpion will fight against Cyrax and Sektor!" Cyrax then got into a fighting stance and said "Your obsession with Sub Zero ends today." Cyrax then threw a saw blade at the Netherrealm warrior but Scorpion was able to dodge it. Scorpion was about to punch Cyrax in the gut, when Cyrax suddenly threw a green energy net from his hands. Scorpion was ensnared and was having a hard time reaching his blades so he could get out; Cyrax took advantage of this opportunity and threw a bomb towards Scorpion and it detonated sending him flying back.

Scorpion did a back flip and landed on his feet before teleporting behind Cyrax and using his blades to slice his back. Cyrax winced and moved away from Scorpion and threw two bombs at the Netherrealm warrior. Scorpion teleported out of the way and used his spear chain to impale Cyrax from behind he then brought Cyrax towards him and kicked him in the back, causing him to fly back but Cyrax was still impaled so Scorpion brought the chain over his head and slammed the Lin Kuei assassin to the ground then Scorpion ran up to him and kicked him in the face knocking him back. Cyrax then teleported away from Scorpion only to have Sektor take his place.

Sektor then quickly launched his two rockets from his hands at the last of the Shirai Ryu, but Scorpion ran towards the missiles and cut both of them in half making them useless. Scorpion then delivered a three combo punch using his hellfire fists, beating Sektor in the gut before finishing his combo with an uppercut knocking him in the air Scorpion then jumped into the air and grabbed Sektor and tossed him to the ground where he was about to finish him off. But Sektor teleported and appeared behind Scorpion to put him in a head look and snap his neck. Scorpion saw through his plan however and in mid air twisted his body to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to the ribs breaking some of them. Sektor went flying and crashed into a pillar knocking him out.

Cyrax then appeared next and teleported behind Scorpion to punch him in the kidneys, but Scorpion ducked under the attack and sweep kicked Cyrax's legs from under him. Scorpion was then going to deliver an ax kick to his but Cyrax blocked the attack and rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. Scorpion then threw both of his spear chains covered in hell fire at Cyrax and they impaled him in the chest burn him. "**GET OVER HERE!**" Scorpion yelled and then he dragged Cyrax towards him. Scorpion then used his sword to slash at Cyrax cutting his stomach and chest; then he finished the combo with a hellfire back flip kick to the face. Cyrax was knocked back to the floor but he got up ready to charge at Scorpion but was nowhere to be found. Just when Cyrax turned around however, Scorpion appeared before him and delivered a powerful punch to the face which knocked him to the ground and then he walked up to Cyrax and stomped on his chest with all his might. Cyrax then coughed up a lot of blood before finally passing out.

Scorpion then back away from Cyrax before announcing "I will have my revenge. But I will not kill Sub Zero." Raiden then began to smile happy that Scorpion is sticking to the deal. But this was short lived when somebody entered the room and said "Will not? Or cannot?" it was Sub Zero. When he entered the room Scorpion glared at Sub Zero and replied furiously "You!" Raiden then looked at the two warriors and was worried; Quan Chi just smiled a little when he saw those two together and Kratos was also interested to see how this would play out. When Scorpion was face to face with Sub Zero he then threatened "The Shirai Ryu are dead, Sub Zero. You will suffer ten times more then what they did." Sub Zero just scoffed and said "To hell with your clan." Scorpion then shook his head and said "No…to hell with _**you!**_" and he grabbed Sub Zero before both warriors were engulfed with flames and then disappeared.

When Sub Zero was free of Scorpion he looked at his surroundings and saw multiple lakes of fire, people either being impaled, on fire, or both and a rock ceiling to blocked out the sky. Sub Zero looked at his opponent and said "The Netherrealm." Scorpion then nodded and replied "This is the place where I was reborn. This is also where you shall _**pay!**_" after that both warriors got into a fighting stance. Sub Zero then began to create a ball of ice but before he could fire it Scorpion launched spear chain and dragged Sub Zero towards him and followed up by attacking with a downward slash with his twin blades cutting into Sub Zero's chest. Then Scorpion did a back flip kick to his jaw knocking him in the air, and then teleported behind Sub Zero and kicked him the spine. Sub Zero then recovered and when Scorpion hit the ground Sub zero ran forward and slide on some ice that he created knocking Scorpion to the ground. When Scorpion got up he then tried to punch Sub Zero, but the Lin Kuei assassin used an ice clone and once Scorpion came into contact with it he was frozen instantly.

Sub Zero then delivered a knee attack to his face and using the same leg he kicked him in the jaw knocking him back. The two warriors then charged towards each other and they began clashing with their swords it was steel vs. ice and when Sub Zero tried to decapitate his opponent it was steel that won the battle. Scorpion was able to cut through Sub Zero's Ice Sword and using the momentum from the strike he used his other hand to give Sub Zero an upward slash across his chest. Sub Zero backed away in pain and launched a ball of ice towards the specter hoping to freeze him again. But Scorpion teleported behind Sub Zero and punched him in the kidneys using his fists that were infused with hellfire then Sub Zero turned to attack but he was given a powerful uppercut that knocked him backwards. But Scorpion wasn't done yet he then used his spear chain to impale Sub Zero "**GET OVER HERE!**" and dragged Sub Zero towards him. Scorpion then gave him a high kick to the jaw knocking him in the air then he teleported and kicked Sub Zero in the face he teleported again this time to the spot where Sub Zero was going to land and gave a devastating haymaker to the jaw knocking Sub Zero to the ground.

Sub Zero didn't have the energy to stand let alone fight so he lay there on the ground defenseless. Scorpion looked down at Sub Zero and said "I have finally avenged my family and clan." Once he said that Quan Chi then appeared behind Scorpion and asked "This is your retribution?" He then walked next to Scorpion and said "Scorpion. Kill him." Scorpion was about to but then he replied "No I will not kill him. He is beaten I already got my revenge." Quan Chi then looked at him confused and said "Have you forgotten?" he then began to show Scorpion the day that his entire clan was slaughtered by the Lin Kuei. It showed the Lin Kuei butchering countless men, women and children and the one leading the slaughter against the Shirai Ryu was Sub Zero. "No" Scorpion replied sadly, while watching, Sub Zero began to stand up and he too witnessed the massacre but he was confused "_What is this? Even though both our clans were bitter enemies, it wasn't the Lin Kuei that killed the Shirai Ryu and I wasn't there on that day._"

Quan Chi began to smile and decide to pour more gas on the fire. "Now do you remember? Your clan was slaughtered by the Lin Kuei, and what about your wife and child?" Quan Chi then showed Scorpion visions of Scorpion's wife holding their infant son while hiding in a corner; her eyes were filled with fear. The door to the house suddenly opened and Sub Zero walked into the house. Sub Zero began to unsheathe his katana and he held it over his head ready to strike. Scorpion's wife held their baby tight in her arms and began crying and then Sub Zero brought down his sword killing them both, their blood staining the wall. "**NO!**" Scorpion screamed when the visions were over Sub Zero put his hand up and said "That is not me. I swear I wasn't the one who killed your family and clan." Scorpion would have none of it and he took of his mask and underneath was a flaming skull.

Just as Scorpion was about to kill Sub Zero he was blinded by a white light and he shield his eyes. When he could see again he found himself in a traditional Japanese garden he put his mask back on and tried to figure out where he was but then he saw some body approaching him. Scorpion then got into a fighting stance ready to attack but he was surprised by what he saw. Instead of being an enemy it was his own wife. "Beloved." Scorpion replied the woman in turn smiled and said "Hanzo how I have missed you." She then ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. Both Scorpion and his wife enjoyed the long embrace but then his wife began to speak. "You must not kill the Lin Kuei known as Sub Zero, Hanzo." Scorpion was surprised and asked "Why not? He was the one the killed our entire clan, our son. He is the one who took you away from me." She then looked deep into Scorpion's eyes and said "It was not Sub Zero or the Lin Kuei that destroyed the Shirai Ryu." Surprised by this statement Scorpion then replied "If it wasn't Sub Zero or the Lin Kuei. Who was that killed you and our son?" she then answered "It was the Sorcerer that brought you back to life, my love. It was Quan Chi he slaughtered the Shirai Ryu and killed us." At first he was surprised but that was quickly replaced by an uncontrollable rage. "I will make him suffer for what he has done." Scorpion's wife then told him something else "I must go now, Hanzo please help protect the Earthrealm and make Quan Chi pay." She then began to walk away but Scorpion reached out to her and tried to get her to come back, but it was no use.

Scorpion was then brought back to the Netherrealm with Sub Zero trying to tell him that he didn't kill his clan or family and with Quan Chi smirking at the entire scene. Scorpion then turned around and unleashed a wave of fire from his mouth but it wasn't against Sub Zero it was against Quan Chi. The Sorcerer was caught off guard and was burnt by the flames but he managed to get out of the way so he wouldn't get killed "How dare you attack me Scorpion, I who resurrected you, I who gave you…"Scorpion then punched him in the face and replied "**ENOUGH. I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW QUAN CHI. IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY CLAN AND MY FAMILY. NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**" But before Scorpion could attack Quan Chi teleported away and said "I am surprised that you were able figure out the truth. But it doesn't matter an insignificant worm like you will not stop my plans." with that Quan Chi was gone. Scorpion then went up to Sub Zero and they both teleported out of the Netherrealm.

When they returned Raiden began to smile while Shang Tsung began to frown. Sub Zero then looked at Scorpion bowed to him and replied "Thank you for sparing my life." Scorpion returned the bow and walked away. But Scorpion then stopped and walked up to Kratos and said "You were right. I was being used and I was betrayed by the one who saved my life. Thank you for the warning." Kratos said nothing but he simply nodded to Scorpion and with that he walked away. The rest of the warriors began to walk away as well as Shang Tsung. But Raiden decided to walk up to Sub Zero and said "I am glad to see you are still alive. It is good that my vision did not come true." Sub Zero looked confused, and then Cyrax interrupted and said "What are you talking about?" Raiden then changed the subject. "I hope that this means that the Lin Kuei won't make any foolish choices in the future." Cyrax then replied "I have no idea what you're talking about." Raiden then said "I believe you do." Both Sub Zero and Cyrax began to walk away but Raiden called them back by saying "The Cyber Initiative for example." Both of the Lin Kuei assassins were surprised that Raiden knew about that. Cyrax then turned around and replied "Sub Zero and I are among the few that speak out against the Grandmaster's plan. By transforming all the Lin Kuei in to glorified robots? It deadens our intuition, our instincts." Sub Zero nodded in agreement.

Raiden then asked "Did any of you speak out against the Lin Kuei from participating in this tournament?" but Raiden knew the answer to that. Cyrax then replied "We were invited here by Shang Tsung." Raiden then walked up to Cyrax and said "Shang Tsung pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm to Shao Khan? I would have expected better. Even from assassins." Cyrax then angrily replied "Our loyalty lies with the Grandmaster." And the two Lin Kuei warriors walked away, but Raiden then added "Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. As well as the Lin Kuei." Cyrax began to walk way but Sub Zero decided to stay behind for a while and looked at Raiden one last time before walking away. But unknown to either of them Reptile heard everything and went to report his findings to Shang Tsung.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 6

Cyrax was walking alone on a rock bridge; he need some time to think to himself. _"Is Raiden right? If we do help Shang Tsung kill off all the Earthrealm warriors. Would that mean the end of the Lin Kuei?"_ Just then he felt like someone was behind him. When he turned around and saw two people who he recognized as Shang Tsung's warriors one was a woman with tan skin, horns on her head and four arms; Cyrax knew her as Sheeva and the other warrior was Reptile. Cyrax was confused as to why they were here but after looking at their faces it was clear that they wanted a fight. "What are you doing? I am not here to fight you my job is to kill the one known as Johnny Cage." The one who spoke was Sheeva and she said "Shang Tsung no longer needs your services." Cyrax then replied confused "What?" Sheeva then added "He has terminated the agreement with your clan. As well as you!"Both warriors got into a fighting stance.

Cyrax was the first to attack with a punch but Sheeva was able to grab his fist with one of her hands and using her upper right arm backed hand him in the face and then she used her upper left arm punch him the nose send the Lin Kuei warrior backwards. Cyrax then threw a yellow orb at Sheeva but she jumped back and when she did the orb exploded. Sheeva then rushed forward and slammed her foot into the ground creating a miniature shockwave, knocking Cyrax to the ground. Cyrax then got up and teleported behind Sheeva and gave her a kick to the spine then he brought out a bomb and smashed it against her skull when it exploded she was in the air. Cyrax then jumped into the air grabbed her leg and threw Sheeva to the ground.

When Cyrax landed on the ground to face Sheeva she was gone. Before he could figure out where she was, Sheeva landed on Cyrax knocking him to the ground and she jumped down on his stomach for good measure. Cyrax coughed up a lot of blood and the wind was knocked out of him. But Sheeva wasn't done yet she then picked up Cyrax with her lower arms and proceeded to beat him to a pulp with her upper arms before giving him a strong jab to the face knocking him away. While Cyrax was in the air he threw his energy net that was able to ensnare her. Cyrax then threw two bombs at her which exploded from under her, knocking her back. Cyrax then teleported in front of her and delivered a hard drop kick to her stomach. He then teleported one more time and took out a bomb and hit her in the back with hit, causing it to explode knocking her to the ground.

Sheeva weakly stood up and tried to punch Cyrax, but ducked under the attack and gave her in return a powerful uppercut knocking her in to the air with her body upside down. Cyrax then teleported into the air and kicked her in the spine before finally grabbing Sheeva in a pile driver and smashed her body into the ground with his foot on top of Sheeva's chin fracturing her skull.

Sheeva was on the ground beaten and unconscious Cyrax then stepped back and said "This fight is over." Cyrax was just about to leave before Reptile stepped up and said "This fight is not over yet." Cyrax laughed and replied "You are going to kill me? You couldn't even beat the actor." Both warriors then began to rush towards each other and were caught in a combo of punches and kicks. Cyrax then grabbed Reptile's leg while he was try to kick him in the face. Then the Lin Kuei assassin threw the lizard behind him hitting the wall. Cyrax then ran towards Reptile and jumped in the air and performed a downwards flying kick to Reptile's face. He then proceeded to give Reptile three punches to the gut before head butting him in the face.

Reptile then turned invisible and slipped under Cyrax's nose before attacking him from behind with a kick. Cyrax attacked with a kick of his own but he missed his target, then Reptile punched him in the gut before elbowing him in the face. Cyrax was getting sick of this so he jumped up into the air and dropped several bombs onto the bridge. When they exploded Reptile was knocked away and landed hard on his back. When Reptile got to his feet Cyrax then teleported in front of him and began to beat Reptile over the head with a bomb before hitting him in the stomach causing it to exploded and knocking Reptile unconscious. Cyrax then relaxed his stance and replied "Now this fight is over." And then added "It's about time I had a chat with your master." With that he left the two warriors on the bridge and tried to figure out why Shang Tsung wanted him dead.

In the morning Cyrax walked to the arena and saw Sektor and Sub Zero talking to Shang Tsung. Cyrax then walked toward the three and said "Sub Zero, Sektor we need to have a talk. Our guest tried to have me killed last night." Sub zero was surprised and glared at the old man and asked "Is this true, Shang Tsung?" Shang Tsung then said "Reptile saw you and Sub Zero speaking to the thunder god. For all I know your indiscretions could have ruined all my plans." Sektor then spoke "Cyrax and Sub Zero are both Lin Kuei. They will do their jobs." Shang Tsung then looked at Sub Zero and Cyrax and said "We shall see." He then turned to address the combatants "Our next fight will be Cyrax against Johnny Cage." Johnny then said with mocking surprise "Me. Okay, let's do it." He then entered the ring and began to belittle his opponent "You know your very lucky, not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity. Ready for your beat down Sunshine?" Johnny then got into a stance ready to fight and Cyrax did the same.

Cyrax then ran towards the actor and tried to punch him, but Johnny jumped into the air and kicked him in the head from behind. Cyrax shook of the blow and attacked again. Johnny was able to block most of Cyrax's hits, Johnny then ducked under a kick and tried to sweep Cyrax's feet, but he jumped into the air and delivered a ax kick to Johnny's left shoulder. When Cyrax landed on the ground Johnny did a back flip kick knocking him into the air. But Cyrax teleported in mid air and appeared behind Johnny and tried to break his neck. But Johnny did a round house kick to Cyrax's face. When Cyrax steadied himself he then went to attack Johnny again but Johnny ducked under the punch and delivered four punches to Cyrax's nuts. Cyrax screamed in pain, Johnny then jumped into the air preparing to smash his elbow into Cyrax's spine. But Cyrax teleported out of the way and when Johnny missed he was met with a knee to the face before he was finished off with an upward kick to the chin.

Johnny landed on his back but he was able to get back up and tried to attack Cyrax. But Cyrax grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and gave him a devastating head butt before punching him in the face five time and on the final attack he took out a bomb and delivered a uppercut to Johnny's chin with the bomb in hand. Johnny went flying into the air when the bomb exploded. Then he came crashing down hard into the ground barely able to move. "That should shut you up." He then picked Johnny up by the neck chocking him and he had a fist cocked back ready to finish him off. Shang Tsung then said "Finish him." Cyrax then looked at Raiden and he shook his head. Cyrax then let go of Cage and said "No I won't kill him." And then walked away. Sektor was furious that Cyrax didn't complete his task.

Cyrax stood next to a waterfall thinking to himself when he found Sektor coming towards him. Cyrax then looked towards his comrade and saw that he was not pleased. "What is it, Sektor?" Sektor looked at Cyrax and replied "You were ordered to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed a direct order, Cyrax." Cyrax then began to defend his decision and added "Johnny Cage has been beaten. He is eliminated from the tournament; there was no reason for me to kill him." Sektor then walked up to Cyrax and growled out "You broke your oath, Cyrax." Cyrax walked up to him and spat back "I used my judgment!" but Sektor then replied "This is why the Cyber Initiative is important. It will eliminate such insubordination." Cyrax then angrily replied "We are not machines, Sektor. We are human beings with the power of choice. I choose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will never surrender my free will." Cyrax then got into a fighting stance and Sektor did the same.

Cyrax then charged at Sektor but he fired a rocket toward his former ally. Cyrax was able to dodge the attack but when he was about to attack Sektor he teleported in front of him and delivered a uppercut to Cyrax. Cyrax then teleported behind Sektor and threw a couple of bombs were Sektor was about to land, but Sektor teleported away before he was caught in the explosion. Cyrax then got out a bomb and turned around where Sektor appeared and smashed the bomb in his face. When the bomb detonated it took have his face Sektor looked at Cyrax with terrible burns, boils, and some flesh blown off on the left said of his face. Sektor then stood up and said "You will pay for that with your life." Before charging towards Cyrax.

Sektor then tried to punch Cyrax in the face, but the punch was deflected by Cyrax's left arm and he countered with a punch to the stomach and a push kick to the chest sending him back. Cyrax then threw some bombs on the ground and they exploded knocking Sektor in the air. Sektor then fired another rocket at Cyrax only to have him dodge it, but before he could attack the rocket turned around and hit Cyrax in the back exploding. Cyrax hit the ground, but he was able to slowly get back up. But Sektor teleported in front of him and fired the flamethrowers that were on his wrists. Cyrax then did the unthinkable and ran towards Sektor and he put his arms in an cross guard running straight into the flames. When he was close enough he punched Sektor in the face disorienting him, then he took out a bomb and began to smash it against his skull and when Sektor was on the ground he then used him as a stepping stone jumping into the air before throwing the bomb at Sektor's back exploding on impact.

When Cyrax landed on the ground he looked at his arms they were suffering some second degree burns. Then Cyrax looked at Sektor who was on all fours clearly beaten he then looked at his former comrade and said "Tell the Grandmaster I am done." And he began to walk away. But sector then took aim at Cyrax's back and was about to fire a rocket that would hopefully kill him. Before he could fire the rocket however, Sektor felt a deep cold chill run over his entire body. When Sektor went to fire the rocket nothing happened and he began to look at his body and found it completely frozen except for his head. Then a voice appeared out of nowhere saying "Cyrax have you forgotten? Never turn your back on your opponent." Then an ice statue of a man appeared before it exploded and revealed Sub Zero.

Sektor was surprised "Sub Zero what do you think you're doing?" Sub Zero turned to Sektor and said "I am also done. I am leaving the Lin Kuei." Sektor then said threateningly "No one leaves the Lin Kuei. No one." Cyrax then walked up to Sektor and kicked him in the head both knocking him out and freeing him from his icy prison. Cyrax then turned to Sub Zero and said "Thank you." Sub Zero nodded in reply and the two ex-Lin Kuei assassins left Sektor on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 7

Later that night, the final stage of the tournament was about to begin. The combatants all gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room. Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood next to each other, Sonya stood next to Jax, Scorpion and Sub Zero and finally Kratos stood alone leaning on a pillar watching the events unfold. Once he saw that everyone was present Shang Tsung began to speak "Kombatants! I would like to introduce this new warrior created from Shao Khan. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being." During the introduction a man if you could call him that stepped forward. This warrior was wearing red and black clothes, had a mask over his face and the true weird thing about him was that was that his eyes were glowing green. "Behold…Ermac!" Shang Tsung announced.

Ermac then began to glow a brilliant shade of green creating a force of energy that showed his strength. While the other warriors stood in awe, Kratos was unimpressed. When Ermac was done powering up he then walked to the other side of the room. Raiden then began to speak to Liu Kang "Be careful, Liu Kang. Do not underestimate this one. He is unlike anything you have faced before." Liu Kang nodded his head and began to walk towards the center of the room. While walking, Shang Tsung then said "Liu Kang! You are the only Earthrealm warrior to progress this far in the tournament." Liu Kang then got into a fighting stance and said "I am ready." Ermac then looked at his opponent and said "We are many. You are one. We will destroy you."

Ermac was the first to attack. He rushed towards Liu Kang and threw several punches at the Shaolin warrior. But Liu Kang blocked most of them before he grabbed Ermac's fist and kneed him in the stomach; before doing a drop kick to his chest. While Ermac was knocked back Liu Kang did a back flip in mid air landing on his feet. Liu Kang then proceeded to rush towards Ermac. But before he could attack, Ermac used his hand and began to close it like he was griping on something. Liu Kang soon found himself unable to breath and was then lifted in to the air by greenish energy surrounding his throat. Ermac used his telekinetic powers to strangle the Shaolin warrior before throwing him towards a pillar. While flying through the air, Liu Kang brought his hands together and fired a fire ball towards Ermac. But Ermac teleported out of the way and he reappeared above of Liu Kang and slammed his elbow into his gut causing Liu Kang to hit the ground.

Fortunately though Liu Kang was able to recover quickly and did a sweep kick under Ermac's legs causing him to fall to the ground. Liu Kang didn't stop there and did an ax kick to his spine, then he kicked Ermac away from him. But Ermac teleported while sliding across the ground and appeared behind Liu Kang. Ermac then punched him in the back of the head Liu Kang turned around and tried to retaliate with a kick, but Ermac caught the kick to his side and punched him in the face. Ermac then followed up with two punches to the gut one to the face and finally a round house kick to the face while in mid air. Liu Kang stumbled a bit but was able to get his bearings again and tried to kick Ermac in the chest.

But then Ermac teleported into the air and smashed his body to the ground causing a shockwave of energy that knocked Liu Kang back a little bit. Ermac then grabbed Liu Kang trying to throw him but the Shaolin warrior fought back with a drop kick pushing Ermac away. Liu Kang then punched Ermac in the jaw and elbowed him in the face he then did a jump kick to his chest knocking Ermac back. Ermac teleported behind Liu Kang and was about to finish him off. Then suddenly Liu Kang turned around and did a front flip kick knocking Ermac of guard he then did an uppercut to Ermac's jaw knocking him in the air.

When Ermac was coming back down Liu Kang then delivered a high kick to underneath the jaw, the audience could hear bones breaking. Liu Kang then jump into the air when Ermac landed on the ground, when Ermac stood up Liu Kang did a bicycle kick to Ermac's face before doing another dropkick but this time to the face. Ermac landed on the ground and tried to stand up only to have a fire ball hit him in the chest knocking to the ground. Ermac didn't get back up after that and Liu Kang relaxed and replied "Earthrealm will never fall into your master's hands." Raiden and Kung Lao then walked up to Liu Kang and congratulated him on his victory everybody then began to walk away. When everyone was gone Shang Tsung was approached by a beautiful women dressed in blue and the woman said "This Liu Kang is a greater threat than anticipated. I will ensure that he doesn't make it to the final challenge." Shang Tsung then said "No Kitana, even if Liu Kang defeats his other opponent he will never beat Goro. Instead I want you to go after another target and this one could prove useful to us."

The next day Liu Kang was practicing several forms of kata, while he was in the middle of practice Raiden walked up to him. "You must remember Bo Rai Cho's teachings. If my vision to come true, you must not let emotion overpower you." Raiden spoke calmly. Liu Kang then turned his full attention on his mentor and asked "These visions of yours. What causes them?" Raiden then replied "These visions were sent by my future self. Perhaps to ensure some kind of outcome." Liu Kang then replied with his own theory "Either that or they were sent to you to prevent an outcome." Raiden was then stuck with another vision this time it was of himself in his final hours. _**"He must win." **_Raiden then looked down at the ground and said "He must win. Those are my final words before I die." Raiden then began to surmise "First I thought that Kratos was the one who must win. But after I saw these visions I now believe that it is you who must win, Liu Kang." Liu Kang confused then asked "Then way did your future self even summon Kratos in the first place."

Raiden then began to say "I believe I did it in case things went horribly wrong." Liu Kang then nodded in understanding. Raiden then pulled out his amulet and added "This amulet of mine was forged by the Elder Gods. It cracked here in the present when these visions started to occur. If we choose wisely then the future will be secured and the cracks will begin to heal." Liu Kang then replied encouragingly "I trust you will make the right decisions, Lord Raiden." Raiden put a hand on his disciple's shoulder and said "We must trust in the Elder Gods, Liu Kang." Raiden then took his hand off of Liu Kang's shoulders and teleported away in a flash of lightning.

Kratos was walking by himself when he reached the arena for the final stage of the tournament. "Soon this tournament will be over. Then I will be able to return to my own time." But for some reason a part of Kratos didn't want to return to his time. "Why? Why is it that I want to stay here?" Of course Kratos knew the reason why "It is because of that woman. That Sonya. Even though she reminds me of my wife because of her fiery spirit, she is not Lysandra." Before Kratos could dive deeper into his thoughts he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Kratos." Kratos turned around and saw Sonya Blade approaching him. Kratos just nodded hello and Sonya began talking "What are you doing here?" Kratos then replied "I came here to think to myself alone." Sonya then said "I am sorry, am I disturbing you?" Kratos was about to say yes but instead he said "No." Kratos then wondered why he said no. Sonya then smiled and said "Soon this tournament will be over. What do you plan to do after this?" Kratos not looking at her just responded "After this tournament I plan to return to my own time."

Sonya then asked "Where are you from anyway?" Kratos replied quickly "I was born in the Greek city state of Sparta." Sonya then asked "So you were in the Spartan military." Kratos nodded before replying "I was a captain in the Spartan army." Sonya was impressed and replied "Impressive. I am part of the special forces of the U.S. and my father was a marine for my country." Kratos had no idea what a marine was but he assumed that it meant soldier in this world and simply nodded and replied "So you are a warrior for your country?" Sonya nodded and Kratos then added "Then your father must be proud." Sonya then smiled weakly and said "I hope he is. He is dead." Kratos then replied "I am sorry." Sonya then said "It's okay you didn't know." Both Kratos and Sonya were silent each not knowing what to say to the other.

Then Kratos and Sonya were approached by the two women that Sonya defeated before. Sonya looked at the duo and said "What the hell do you two want, another ass kicking." The green woman brought out a staff and looked at Sonya with fury in her eyes. But Kitana brought her hand up and said "Restrain yourself Jade." The woman known as Jade then calmed down and relaxed. Kitana then began to speak "Our business isn't with you woman. Our business is with the Ghost of Sparta." Kratos then stepped forward and said "What do you want with me?" Kitana then said "Shang Tsung has acknowledged your incredible strength. He has asked you to come and serve Outworld and the emperor Shao Khan." Jade then also began to speak "This is a great honor."

Kratos then frowned and said fury in his voice "Insolent wenches, I serve no one. Return to your master and tell him that I am coming for him. Shao Khan will meet his end by my hands." Kitana then said "be warned Shang Tsung said that if you did not join us; he gave us permission to kill you." Kratos then replied "**YOU** **DARE ATTACK THE GOD OF WAR! THAT WILL BE THE LAST MISTAKE THAT EITHER OF YOU MAKE!**" Just then Sonya got into a fighting stance and said "Kratos you take the Kitana. I will handle Jade." Kratos nodded and unsheathed his blades. Kitana then got into a fighting stance and said "Do not underestimate me, Spartan."

Kitana then threw her fans at the Spartan, but Kratos was able to deflect them with his blades and rushed forward and attacked using the Blades of Exile. Kitana jumped into the air and tried to kick him in the face. Kratos saw through the tactic and grabbed her foot and threw to the wall behind her. Kitana was able to flip herself in the air and was able to hit the wall with her feet and was able to push of the wall.

Kratos then ran towards her using the Boots of Hermes to increase his speed, but Kitana jumped into the air and using her fans dashed through the air like she was flying. She then landed behind the Ghost of Sparta and tried to attack him, but Kratos turned around quickly and began to hit Kitana with his blades slashing her across the stomach and chest. Kratos then jumped into the air and slammed his blades down on the Outworld assassin knocking her back with a shockwave and a plume of lava.

Meanwhile with the other two warriors. Jade jumped into the air and tried to kick her opponent, but Sonya moved back avoiding the kick and she then did a cartwheel kick against Jade knocking her to the ground. Jade did a back flip and landed on her feet she then threw a shuriken at Sonya. Sonya dodge the attack and got close to her and gave two jabs one to the stomach and the other to the face before finishing the combo with an uppercut to the jaw knocking her into the air.

Sonya then jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around Jade and did a back flip that threw the other woman to the ground. When Sonya landed on the ground Jade was already back on her feet and charged at her. When Jade was close enough she jumped into the air and slammed her Bo staff into the ground. But Sonya moved back before it could hit her. Unfortunately though a shockwave of purple energy was released and it knocked Sonya to the ground. When she tried to get back up Jade moved forward and was encased in green energy, then she did a front kick to Sonya's gut knocking the wind out of her before she landed on the ground.

Kratos and Kitana were still fighting. Kitana once again threw her fans at the Spartan. but Kratos blocked the attack with the Golden Fleece sending the energy that was in the fans back at Kitana with twice the strength. Kitana was knocked to the ground, when she got back to her feet, Kratos grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground three times before tossing her to the side Kratos then began using Apollo's Bow and started firing tons of arrows at Kitana.

When she saw the arrows approaching her, Kitana took out her metal fans and began blocking and deflecting the arrows. When Kratos saw this he then switched back to his blades and dashed towards her. But before he got close Kitana used her fans and began to levitate Kratos in the air. Kitana then began to attack with her fans knocking the Spartan backwards while also giving him cuts across his body. Kratos did a backwards roll so he could land on his feet and started attacking with his blades; while Kitana blocked most of the hits. But Kratos soon attacked with the Valor of Hercules which knocked Kitana back. Kratos then threw his blades at Kitana impaling her in the chest and pulled himself towards her slamming his body into her knocking her to the ground. Kratos then walked up to her grabbed her by the throat and head butted her before punching her three times the third knocking her to the ground where she stayed not getting back up.

When Kitana was finished, Jade and Sonya were still fighting. Jade was trying to get through Sonya's defenses with her staff but Sonya was blocking or dodging her hits. Sonya then did a back flip and using her hands she pushed herself into the air and did an arc kick to Jades face. Jade stumbled back and Sonya took this opportunity to grab her by the head and brought her knee up to her face, then turning around threw her over her shoulders. when Jade was able to get back up Sonya finished her off with a blaster from her wrist cannon knocking Jade unconscious.

Sonya then walked next to Kratos just in time to see Kitana rise to her knees looking at the ground in defeat she then began to utter "Do it." Sonya was confused and asked "Do what?" Kratos then said "She wants me to kill her." Sonya was surprised, but before she could say anything Kratos began to walk towards Kitana. Sonya then rushed forward and stood between Kratos and Kitana. Sonya then said "What are you doing?" Kratos then replied "I am going to put an end to this." Sonya then said "I can't let you do that, Kratos. She is beaten there is no need to take her life." Kratos then replied with fury in his voice "She and her ally just tried to kill us. If we don't kill them now they will only try it again." Sonya then replied with equal fury "I am not moving from this spot if you want to kill her you are going to have to go through me." Kratos was surprised but he did admired Sonya's bravery.

Kitana then added "The God of War speaks the truth, Jade and I tried to kill you both. I have failed my Emperor….my father." Kratos and Sonya were stunned by this revelation "Shao Khan is your father?!" Kratos said. Kitana nodded and then replied "I have disgraced him; the only way to make amends to my father is with my life. You must kill me." Kratos then sheathed his blades and said "I take orders from no one." He then pushed passed Sonya and kneeled towards Kitana; Kitana then looked at him in the eyes. Sonya was also wondering what Kratos was going to do. Finally Kratos began to say "If Shao Khan is truly your father. Then he must do what any father would do. It is the duty of all fathers and that duty is to protect his child." Kratos said these words with a hint of sadness and regret when he looked at Kitana. Kratos then stood up and walked away from the three women. Sonya was taken back, but smiled warmly at Kratos' decision to spare Kitana's life she then turned to Kitana and asked if she was going to be alright. when Kitana nodded she too began to walk away leaving behind an unconscious Jade and Kitana pondering the words that Kratos said to her _"The duty of a father is to protect his child."_

When night came Liu Kang, Raiden and Kung Lao walked towards the arena ready for the final parts of the tournament. When Liu Kang and Raiden were at the center of the ring Shang Tsung then began to announce "Kombatants! Only one Earthrealm warrior remains. The Shaolin warrior, Liu Kang." Raiden nodded towards Liu Kang, while Kung Lao put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his friend. Liu Kang smiled and nodded at the two. Liu Kang then went to the other said of the ring, while Raiden and Kung Lao went to join the audience. Shang Tsung then resumed and added "Can Liu Kang handle such an enormous responsibility of having Earthrealm's fate in his hands." When Shang Tsung saw that Liu Kang was ready he then said "Your opponent will be the sorcerer Quan Chi." Just as he said those words a dark portal opened up and out of it walked Quan Chi. Liu Kang got into a fighting stance, when Quan Chi was close he too got into a fighting stance and said "You have already lost boy."

Liu Kang ran towards Quan Chi and threw a couple of flaming punches at the sorcerer. But Quan Chi was able to block them. Then Quan Chi teleported into the ground disappearing from sight. When Liu Kang was trying to find him Quan Chi fell from the sky and knocked the Shaolin monk to the ground, then Quan Chi stomped on his chest three times before kicking him away. Liu Kang then rolled to his feet and fired a fire ball towards Quan Chi, while he in turned fired a green flaming skull at the Shaolin. Both attacks collided with each other and they canceled each other out. Liu Kang then ran towards Quan Chi and delivered a flying kick to Quan Chi's chest knocking him back.

Quan Chi then teleported once again, but this time Liu Kang moved back when he landed on the ground and grabbed the sorcerer. Liu Kang the delivered a back hand to Quan Chi's jaw and two punches to his face before running on top of Quan Chi and kicking him to the other side. Quan Chi landed on the ground hard, but he got back up and pointed to the ground causing a shockwave of energy to knock Liu Kang back. Quan Chi then teleported towards Liu Kang and punched him in the gut, but Liu Kang caught the attack in one hand and punched Quan Chi in the throat with the other hand while it was on fire. While Quan Chi was trying to breath normally again, Liu Kang ran towards him and did an Bicycle kick to his face which knocked him back. But Liu Kang wasn't finished yet he then delivered two punches to the face before doing a front flip kick and did an uppercut to his jaw and then finished him of by jumping in the air an doing a round house kick knocking Quan Chi back down to the cold, hard ground. Quan Chi got up and run towards the Shaolin warrior to attack him but Liu Kang ducked under his kick and delivered a high kick to the jaw knocking back to the ground and unable to get back up.

Liu Kang then relaxed his guard and walked up towards Raiden smiling. Raiden just looked at him and replied "You have done well, Liu Kang but the tournament is not over yet. There is still one more opponent you must face before the final match." Liu Kang just said one word "Goro." Johnny over heard the conversation and asked Sonya "What's a Goro?" Sonya just shrugged her shoulders having no idea what they were talking about. Shang Tsung then announced with irritation in his voice "Liu Kang it has been years since an Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability to handle." Liu Kang just took a deep breath and exhaled. Shang Tsung then said "To the Lair with you!" and using his magic Shang Tsung created a portal underneath Liu Kang's feet which sucked him in whole.

When another portal opened up Liu Kang fell hard on the ground. Pain traveled throughout his body but he was still able to stand up. he then put his fists up in a defensive stance and looked around for his opponent until he heard a voice coming from behind him. "I did not expect to fight in this tournament." Liu Kang turned around quickly and saw a giant of a man or maybe a monster. He had four arms, lightly tanned skin, fangs and a ponytail. The creature was also wearing armor like that of a gladiator. The creature then added "But eventually even the Shaolin can produce a warrior worthy of a Shokan." The creature who Liu Kang knew as Goro began to walk up to him. Liu Kang got into a fighting stance and said "I know who you are. I am ready for you." Goro then laughed before adding "I will give you a death worthy of a warrior." Once he said that Goro also got into a fighting stance.

Liu Kang then rushed towards Goro, but Goro slammed all four of his fists into the ground cause Liu Kang to be knocked into the air by the explosive shockwave that followed. Liu Kang recovered in mid air and kicked Goro in the face and then punched him in the chest, stomach and face. But then Goro grabbed both of Liu Kang's fists with his upper arms and said "Don't tell me this is all you have to offer Shaolin." Goro then used both of his lower fists to punch Liu Kang in the stomach knock him back. When Liu Kang stopped himself he spat out some blood in his mouth and was about to attack Goro, but Goro was right on top of him and he twisted his body punching him with both his left fists and backhanding him with his right fists.

When Liu Kang hit the ground he did a sweep kick underneath Goro knocking him to the ground Liu Kang then jumped back and launched several fire balls at the Shokan. All of them hit their target but Goro stood up and let out a rage filled roar he then began to jump in the air. That's when Liu Kang also jumped into the air giving Goro a bicycle kick with flames on his feet. When Liu Kang landed on the ground he began punching Goro with flaming fists, Goro then began to try and block his offensive but then Liu Kang ducked and gave him an uppercut to the jaw and then did a high kick to the same area. But his attack didn't do anything it only made Goro more furious. Goro then charged forward and tried to punch Liu Kang, but Liu Kang then attacked with Flaming punches to the gut and the final punch was in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. When Goro held his gut Liu Kang finished him off with a flaming kick to the face and then he delivered a flaming ax kick for good measure knocking Goro out.

Liu Kang then looked at the fallen Goro and said "It seems the Shaolin trained a warrior greater then a Shokan." He then put his hands together and took a deep breath and exhaled. Just then a portal opened above his head and he was taken to the final part of the tournament.

Shang Tsung sat on his throne in his personal chamber where all the other warriors have gathered to see the outcome of the match. Shang Tsung looked at Raiden and smiled arrogantly while Raiden only looked at the ground and was hoping Liu Kang was victorious. Just then the portal to the lair opened up and everyone was looking at it giving the portal their full attention, even Shang Tsung stood up and watched it. Then suddenly out of the portal appeared Liu Kang. Shang Tsung bitterly walked towards Liu Kang, while Raiden breathed a sigh of relief. Both Liu Kang and Shang Tsung faced each other and Liu Kang said demandingly "Now only one fight remains Shang Tsung! Face me….in Mortal Kombat!" Shang Tsung looked at the Shaolin and said venomously "So be it."

Liu Kang try to do a flying jump kick towards Shang Tsung, but he counted by summoning a flaming skull from the ground knocking Liu Kang to the floor. Liu Kang got back on his feet and fired a couple of fire balls at the sorcerer they both were able to hit. Shang Tsung then ran towards Liu Kang and attacked but Liu Kang blocked every one of his attacks; so Shang Tsung went for a sweep kick and knocked Liu Kang to the ground. Than Shang Tsung once again summoned a flaming skull hitting Liu Kang in the back causing him to fly in the air. Liu Kang was able to recover in mid air and tried to kick the sorcerer in the face. But Shang Tsung side stepped the attack. Liu Kang the tried to Kick the old man but Shang Tsung blocked the attack and delivered two over head punches to the skull before giving him a sidekick to the knee causing Liu Kang to fall to the ground.

Liu Kang did a back flip and was back on his feet then gave Shang Tsung a Bicycle kick which knocked Shang Tsung to the ground. When the sorcerer got up he saw Liu Kang coming towards him. When Liu Kang was close he tried to punch Shang Tsung, but Shang Tsung ducked under the attack and put both hands on Liu Kang's chest and began to suck a portion of his soul. Liu Kang began to feel weak and his skin was disappearing showing his muscular structure. when Liu Kang fell to his knees Shang Tsung delivered a devastating knee to the jaw, bones could be heard cracking. Liu Kang was then back normal, but he was on the ground having a hard time getting up; but eventually he was back on his feet. Shang Tsung the rushed towards his opponent and tried to do a sweep kick. Liu Kang knew what the old man was going to do so he jumped into the air and gave him a kick to the chin knocking Shang Tsung back.

Liu Kang then added another bicycle kick knocking Shang Tsung back further right before he twisted his body and gave the old man a kick to the left cheek. When he was knocked back Shang Tsung used his magic and transformed into Liu Kang. This transformation shocked the audience. Before anybody knew it was Liu Kang fighting against himself Shang Tsung used every attack that Liu Kang was using. The two warriors were at a stalemate until Liu Kang grabbed himself by the shoulders and punched himself two times; the third and final punch was a flaming uppercut that knocked Shang Tsung on his back.

Shang Tsung then transformed back and did two back flips and shot a flaming skull into the air and it was going to hit where Liu Kang was standing. But Liu Kang jumped forward and did an amazing flying kick to Shang Tsung's gut knocking the air out of him he then did another bicycle kick before landing on the ground and doing a high kick to Shang Tsung jaw knocking him back to the floor where he had a hard time getting up and when he did he could only support himself on his knees.

Liu Kang looked at the defeated sorcerer and said "Say it." Shang Tsung then looked at Liu Kang beaten and broken and said the one thing the Earthrealm warrior wanted to hear "I concede." the rest of the Earthrealm warriors cheered, and then suddenly the room was filled with a golden light. Kratos confused replied "What sorcery is this?" Raiden looked at the God of War and said "The Elder Gods acknowledge Liu Kang's victory. He has saved Earthrealm." The Earthrealm warriors surrounded Liu Kang and all of them congratulated the young warrior on a job well done.

It was then that a portal opened up in the room and the warriors of Outworld went back home in defeat. But Kitana and Jade looked back at the Ghost of Sparta and both of them had the same look of lust. But Kitana was different there was something else in her eyes it almost looked like admiration and if Kratos didn't know any better it would have looked like she was smiling warmly at the Spartan from behind her mask. After a brief look the two female warriors went back to Outworld.

Liu Kang and the other Earth Realm warriors turned back to Raiden as he approached them. Raiden then put his hands together and bowed to Liu Kang in gratitude for saving Earthrealm. Liu Kang returned the gesture in kind. Kratos then walked up to the thunder god and said "Raiden if this is over send me back to my own time." Raiden nodded and then did a chant asking the Elder Gods to return the Ghost of Sparta to whence he came.

But for some reason nothing happened Kratos was still in the room. The God of War looked at Raiden and said annoyed "Why isn't your spell working, God of Thunder?" Raiden was confused Earthrealm was saved; there was no need for the Kratos to even be in this world anymore. It was then Raiden decided to look at his amulet to see if the cracks were still there. They were, but what scared Raiden to his very core were that not only were the cracks still there, but new cracks begun to emerge on the amulet's surface. Raiden then looked at Kratos and said "it would seem that the future has not yet changed. It looks like we still need your help God Slayer."

Meanwhile in Outworld the warriors who participated stood around Shang Tsung who was kneeling to the emperor of Outworld, Shao Khan. "You failed me!" Shao Khan bellowed. Shang Tsung winced at the emperor's yelling but he began to look at Shao Khan in the eyes. "Five hundred years I have waited, and now because of you, I need to wait five hundred more!" Shang Tsung then pleaded "My lord. All is not lost."

Shao Khan then turned around and walked to his throne while spitting out "Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament. I should have just taken Earthrealm by force!" When he took a seat on his throne he then added "But I am bound by their rules." Shang Tsung tried to get through to him but Shao Khan wasn't paying any attention to him and he replied to himself "Rules that cannot be broken." "My lord!" Shang Tsung said again. This time he looked at Jade, Reptile, and Kitana and gave them a simple order "Kill him." Reptile and Jade grabbed the old Sorcerer and Kitana took out her razor sharp fans ready to end Shang Tsung's life. Seeing he only had one more chance to get out of this, Shang Tsung looked at Shao Khan and blurted out "But what if the rules were changed?" Shao Khan then put up his and said "Kitana…. Not yet." Kitana then bowed and put her fans away. Shao Khan then leaned over in his throne and said "Continue…" Shang Tsung then let out a sinister smile knowing he had just saved himself from death.

Back in Earthrealm. The Earthrealm warriors and Kratos went to the Shaolin temple where the award ceremony was about to begin. Liu Kang walked towards Raiden and began to bow to him. Raiden returned the bow. A Shaolin monk then walked up to Raiden holding a medallion with Chinese symbols and a dragon carved in the center. Raiden then took the medallion from the Shaolin monk and proceeded to give it to Liu Kang. Liu Kang then bowed his head so Raiden could put it on him. When the medallion was on him everyone began cheering, except for Kratos who just sat there unimpressed. But little did they know that even though the battle was won, the war was not yet over.

AN: Finally done. Can't believe I wrote this while having the flu. I want to say thanks for sticking with this story and making it popular. I am glad you all like my story, but know I think I am going to take a break from this story so I can come up with some new ideas for the next act. Don't forget to vote on the poll of "Who should Kratos sleep with?" I am interested on what you guys and gals have to say. Also I am going to put something I might regret, but I think its funny. Here what should have really happened in the fight between Liu Kang and Shang Tsung.

Liu Kang: Say it

Shang Tsung: Never

Shang Tsung tries to attack only to get a bicycle kick to the face.

Liu Kang: Say it

Shang Tsung: NOOOOOOOOO!

Liu Kang then did a flaming flying kick

Liu Kang: SAY IT!

Shang Tsung: I am your bitch.

Liu Kang: I can't hear you.

Shang Tsung: I AM YOUR BITCH!

Liu Kang: Damn right you are.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 8

After Liu Kang's ceremony the Earthrealm warriors and Kratos were relaxing at the Shaolin temple. When darkness descended on them Raiden was talking with Jax about the current dilemma that had befallen the group, "I don't understand why my amulet is further damaged." then Raiden was reminded of one of his visions. "He must win...if it wasn't Liu Kang who was supposed to win then who?" Jax simply exhaled a long drag on his cigar and replied "That is a good question. But I don't know if there is anybody out there who could have done what the kid did. He made Shang Tsung look like a punk bitch." just when Jax made that remark they were approached by somebody in the shadows.

Raiden without even looking at the new comer began to speak "So have you come to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" Jax looked at the newcomer with surprise written all over his face and finally replied "What? You mean this guy is Shang Tsung!?" before them stood not the decrepit old man from the tournament the just came from. Before them stood a new Shang Tsung who looked to be in his early 30's with both youth and strength flowing through his body. Raiden looked unimpressed and began to speak to the sorcerer. "You have been revitalized I see I didn't know that Shao Kahn was in the habit of rewarding failure." Shang Tsung just looked at Raiden in the eyes and grinned and began to speak "The emperor has a proposition for you, Raiden."

Kratos was alone again looking at the stars lost in thought. "_I am now stuck in a foreign world with no where to go. I don't even know if Sparta still exist in this world._" as Kratos was about to dive even deeper into his thoughts he was interrupted by a certain female special forces member. "Hi Kratos." Kratos just said hello to Sonya. She then walked up to the Ghost of Sparta and looked up at the sky "They're beautiful aren't they, the stars." Kratos didn't even respond.

Sonya decided to ask a question that was bugging her "Say Kratos can I ask you something?" Kratos without looking at her simply grunted yes. Sonya was a little pissed that he wasn't talking but continued with her question. "Why did you decide to spare Kitana's life." Kratos then looked at her confused and annoyed, but replied "Isn't that what you asked me to do." Sonya then looked at Kratos and said "You know that you were going to kill her anyway, but something made you changed your mind and it wasn't me. I am just curious as to what changed your mind."

Kratos' face changed from a look of annoyance to a look of sadness and shame. "What she said about the relationship with her father made me remember the relationship I had with my child." Sonya then looked at him with shock and awe as well as a hint of disappointment but Kratos didn't notice it. "So you have a family back in Sparta." Kratos only said on word. "No." Sonya was confused until he got his meaning. "Oh I am sorry I didn't know they were..." Kratos then quickly replied "It's alright, Sonya you didn't know. But at least my daughter is with my wife in the Elysium Fields." But Kratos didn't know if their souls were truly safe after he killed Hades and chaos spread though out the Underworld.

Sonya then asked "How old was your daughter." Kratos quickly replied "she was 7 years old and her name was Calliope." Sonya put her hands to her lips and said "I am so sorry for your loss Kratos." Kratos then replied "It's alright cause even though they are dead they are still with me in a sense." He then pointed to his ashen skin. Sonya was confused so Kratos began to explain. "The reason my skin is so pale is because of the curse I bear. When my family died their ashes were fastened to my skin never to be removed. So I am always reminded of the monster I became, on the day when I lost everything." Sonya was about to ask more but they were soon about to be interrupted.

Meanwhile back with the other Earthrealm warriors. Sub Zero and Cyrax began discussing what their next move should be. "I don't think this is a good idea. But its the only plan we got." Sub-Zero nodded in agreement. Cyrax then began to speak "I will travel to the Lin Kuei and try to get as many to join our cause against the Cyber Initiative." Sub Zero also agreed he would stay here and watch over things here. "Good luck, Cyrax. Be as stealthy as the night." Sub Zero said. Cyrax bowed and replied "And deadly as the dawn." and with that Cyrax left as quickly as he could.

Raiden was taken back by what Shang Tsung just said "Another tournament." Shang Tsung nodded; Raiden then crossed his arms and said "I see no point to participate in any of your plans." Shang Tsung then continued his proposal. "This new tournament will replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm doesn't win it will be absorbed by Outworld, but if Earthrealm wins this one then Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever." Raiden thought about the offer it would be nice for Shao Kahn to give up on Earthrealm but there were just to many risks plus Shao Kahn had to wait another 5 centuries for the next Mortal Kombat. In the end Raiden turned around and said with venom"Give your _emperor_ my regards."

Instead of getting angry Shang Tsung smiled and open up a portal to Outworld using his magic. Once the portal was opened an army of Tarkata poured through like a raging river. Raiden then turned to face Shang Tsung and he attacked the sorcerer. Jax then jumped down to the ground and began to attack the army of mutants. When Kratos and Sonya heard the commotion they quickly joined in the battle too.

Jax was able to clothesline one of the Tarkata warriors right in his face; then another Tarkata came up and tried to punch Jax in the face, but Jax caught the punch and gave the Tarkata a savage headbutt knocking him to the ground. Jax then turned around and grabbed a Tarkata by the head and punched him in the face, then he followed up by kneeing him in the stomach before throwing him down to the and stomping on his chest making a sick crushing sound. But before he could do anything else Jax got surrounded and was eventually beaten into unconsciousness.

When Kratos was close enough he grabbed a Tarkata by the throat and used his body as a battering ram while charging through a crowd of the enemy. Once Kratos was in the heart of the the out world army he then threw his victim towards a group of Tarkatans knocking them to the ground, then he brought out his Blades of Exile and began to slaughter the Tarkata that got in his way. Two Tarkatans ran up to Kratos, but Kratos was able to use his blades to decapitate one by throwing one of his blades in a horizontal slash to the right and he sent the other one in the air with his other blade with an upwards slash. Kratos then jumped into the air and hacked his victim into pieces before slamming his blades into the ground causing a shock-wave to erupt forth knocking a good majority of the Tarkata to the ground.

Sonya then entered the fray she jumped into the air and did a front kick to the face of a Tarkata and knocked him down to the ground. Sonya then began to fight off five Tarkata all at once; the first enemy tried to attack by using one of his blades, but Sonya was able to counter the attack and elbowed him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. The next Tarkata attacked with a side kick, Sonya was able to catch the kick and with a good punch break the knee cap. Sonya then fired her laser cannon at the third Tarkata creating a sizable hole in his chest killing him. Sonya then did a sweep kick to the next Tarkata and then delivered an ax-kick to his face knocking him out. By the time she was on the fifth one Scorpion came and decapitated the enemy with one of his twin swords and Sonya saw Sub-Zero freezing a dozen of the Tarkata in their tracks.

Kratos was twirling his Blades of Exile over his head creating a circle of death that slaughtered any who got close to it. Kratos then finished his move and used the Army of Sparta creating a phalanx around Kratos and his spartan brothers impaled his enemies on their spears before being showed with dozens of arrows. The spell killed off several Tarkata and they knew they were taking a devastating beating from the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos then switched his weapons to the Claws of Hades, he then began using them to tear his enemies apart limb from limb while also absorbing their souls. Kratos then summoned a couple of Centaurs to run down the fleeing enemies as well as to break their ranks he then summoned a cyclops berserker to crush what was left after their lose from his cavalry attack. Kratos then switched back to his Blades of Exile and ran towards the enemy and used the Spirit of Hercules to knock his enemies into the air he then impaled his blades into one of the Tarkata and and he pulled himself towards the enemy ramming him in mid-air. Kratos then used the Cyclone of Chaos to slice and dice his foes into a gory mess before slamming back to the ground and switched his blades to the Nemesis Whip and used Nemesis rage electrocuting his enemies until their bodies became burned to a crisp.

Raiden was fighting against Shang Tsung and tried to punch him in the face but the sorcerer dodged the punch and did a sweep kick; fortunately Raiden jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Shang Tsung's chin. Shang Tsung backed up and realized he was getting nowhere he decide to try another approach. Raiden then powered up a ball of electrical energy and fired it at Shang Tsung. Seeing the approaching ball of energy Shang Tsung then instantly teleported away from Raiden.

While Sonya was dealing with the Tarkata she was attacked from behind by Shang Tsung; Sonya tried to fight back but the sorcerer blocked everyone of her attacks with ease and then with a powerful haymaker punched Sonya in the solar plexus knocking both the wind out of her and her unconscious. Shang Tsung then grabbed his prize and floated over the battlefield and said to Raiden and the others "If you every want to see this woman or any of the Shaolin monks we've captured. Then I suggest that you take Shao Kahn's offer of another tournament thunder god." Kratos saw Shang Tsung with and with fury in his war cry charged towards the sorcerer and jumped in the air, but Kratos was knocked back down by a powerful blast from Shang Tsung and was then attacked and swarmed bay hundreds of Tarkata. Just when Shang Tsung was leaving Kratos changes his weapons once again to the Nemean Cestus and punched his right hand into the ground causing an enormous shock wave knocking the Tarkata away. Kratos then ran towards Sonya and began punching his way through the entire Tarkata army crushing skulls and sending them flying into the air. But by the time Kratos caught up it was to late; Shang Tsung crossed through the portal and it closed behind him leaving the other Earthrealm warriors and the Ghost of Sparta stuck on the other side.

When dawn came the others were gathered around Jax' unconscious form Johnny was the first to ask "Where Shang Tsung?" Raiden then answered "He ran away from our combat and escaped. I know realize what we must do." it was at this point Jax began to wake up and groggily replied "anybody got the number of that..." Jax then proceeded to count heads in the middle of his sentence. "Wait. Where's Sonya?" Kratos was the one that answered "The sorcerer kidnapped her." "We must go after them." Kung Lao replied. Kratos then turned to Raiden and demanded that he accept the terms of the new tournament.

Before Raiden could say anything he was assaulted with another vision of the future. This time he saw Liu Kang punching through Shao Khan's chest. Raiden recovered his senses and Jax replied "What is it Raiden? Another vision?" Raiden nodded his head and said "Yes. This time I saw Liu Kang emerging victorious from Shao Khan's tournament." Liu Kang began to smile triumphantly but before he could bask in the glory of his future victory Raiden then said "But my earlier vision of your victory over Shang Tsung was not the solution I was looking for. So this must mean I must change an event in this future. Perhaps "he must win" refers to another fighter." Liu Kang then looked at the ground disappointed but ultimately understood Raiden's wisdom. The thunder god then added "In any event Shang Tsung will probably keep attacking Earthrealm until I accept his terms so we have no choice but to attend." Raiden then looked up into the sky and said "Hear me Elder Gods! I accept the terms proposed by Shao Khan!" there was then a heavenly beam of light engulfing Raiden everybody looked in awe except for Kratos who looked rather annoyed with the light show. Once the beam of light was gone Raiden then looked at the other warriors and said "We go to Outworld."

Meanwhile in Outworld Goro presented something of importance to Shao Khan who looked at it with interest. Shao Khan then gave the item back to Goro who then bowed and walked away. While Goro was walking away Raiden, Jax, Johnny Cage, Scorpion, Sub Zero and Kratos arrived in Shao Khan's throne room. Jax was the first one to speak "I assume _**that's**_ the big man himself." Johnny then replied "You mean the wrestler guy? With the cow skull on his head? Also, why the hell aren't the Kung Fu twins here to lend a hand?" Both Kratos and Jax were annoyed with Johnny's bitching but Raiden spoke calmly "I sent Kung Lao and Liu Kang to free their Shaolin masters. I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung." Shang Tsung was by his masters side like a good lap dog. Kratos was the first to speak up "If Sonya is harmed in anyway. not only I will destroy Shao Khan, but all of Outworld will feel my wrath!" Jax then nodded and replied "I am right behind you on that one big guy." Kratos then began to walk up to both Shao Khan and Shang Tsung. Raiden tried to call him back "Wait a minute, Kratos! this is a tournament!"

Shang Tsung turned to his right and saw a very angry God of War approach both him and Shao Khan. Shang Tsung smiled and said "ah! It seems the Earthrealm delegation has finally arrived. And we have a volunteer for first kombat." Kratos then drew his blades ready for anything but Shang Tsung held up a hand and said "Oh no. I did not mean you Ghost of Sparta. I meant the warrior behind you." Kratos turned to Jax whose only response was "What?" before Kratos could object Shao Khan then bellowed "The tournament will now begin!" Kratos was about to attack Shao Khan but Jax put a hand on his shoulder and said "Its okay, Kratos. I got this." Kratos then looked and Jax and simple nodded and went back to the group.

The Tarkata assembled in the room all began to cheer while Shang Tsung began to speak. "Jackson Briggs. You will face...Reptile." Reptile then suddenly appeared in the center of the room. Jax just looked at him and said "Damn, I bet your one ugly mothafucka without that mask." Reptile then hissed angrily and replied "I will feast on your bones." Reptile then fired a slime ball at Jax but he blocked the attack and charged forward socked Reptile right in the jaw. Reptile then got up and tried to deliver a couple of punches and kicks but Jax blocked most of them, but when Jax threw another punch Reptile countered by grabbing him and climbing on his back and summoning a ball of acid and hitting him with it. This attack knocked Jax to the ground but he quickly got back up while his jacket was slowly but surely burning away, the acid working through the very durable cloth.

Reptile then came in for another attack but Jax grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face a couple of times and gave his opponent an devastating uppercut which sent him into the air. But Reptile corrected himself in mid-air and launched a ball of acid at Jax who dodged the projectile; when the Outworld warrior landed on his feet he began to slide on a trail of acid and was try to trip Jax but Jax jumped up in the air punched Reptile on top of the skull right before doing a sweep kick, but Reptile jumped back and then he instantly disappeared. Jax was on guard ready for anything until he was hit in the back of the head by something, Jax tried to retaliate but the invisible Reptile kept up the onslaught and punched him in the face and stomach before Jax felt his enemy climb on his back an throw him to the other side of the room.

Jax skidded to a stop and slowly got up "This is some bullshit." Jax cursed "_How am I supposed to fight an opponent I can't see?" _Jax then came up with an idea. When he heard footsteps quickly approaching him Jax summoned all the strength he could muster and punched the ground causing a great shockwave, knocking Reptile to the ground turning him visible again. When Reptile got up and tried to regain his bearings Jax ran towards him and grabbed him; Jax then proceeded to throw Reptile into the air and while he was coming back down Jax grabbed him and kneed him in the sides causing a sickening crack. Jax threw his opponent up in the air again and grabbed Reptile again this time smashing his spine against his shoulders. Jax then threw him to the ground, Reptile had a hard time getting up but with the last of his strength he removed his mask revealing his face to Jax before spitting a stream of acid at him. Jax was able to dodge within the nick of time and when the acid wasn't coming out of Reptile's mouth anymore Jax delivered a powerful haymaker to Reptile in his face knocking him out cold. Jax got a good look at Reptile with out the mask and said "I was right you one ugly mothafucka! Not even your own mother could love a face like that."

Jax then walked up to Shang Tsung and said coldly "Where's Sonya?" Shang Tsung smirked and replied "Tell me Major Briggs...Do you and she do anything other then save one another?" Kratos then walked up to Shang Tsung and also asked the same question but this time he grabbed Shang Tsung by the throat and delivered an good jab to his face breaking his nose. Shao Khan was amused by this while Raiden was scared and said "Kratos stop this is a tournament if you don't follow the rules Earthrealm will suffer the consequences." Kratos then bellow "**I** **care little for the world and its suffering.**" but before he could interrogate the sorcerer Shao Khan then said "If you don't obey the rules the Sonya's life will be forfeit." Kratos' anger was rising to an all time high but in the end let go of Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung was visibly scared of Kratos' wrath and wondered why Shao Khan wasn't after all this was the man that killed all of the Olympians who were just as powerful if not more so then Shao Khan. But Shang Tsung composed himself, fixed his nose and said "alright then God of War your opponent will be..." but Shang Tsung was interrupted by one of the Tarkata "What is it?" Shang Tsung asked. the Tarkata whispered something in his ear and Shang Tsung then replied "It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to with the emperor's permission, we will reconvene at a later time." Shao Khan simply nodded and Shang Tsung left. Shao Khan then stood up and began to leave but Kratos yelled out "**A TRUE WARRIOR DOES NOT HIDE, SHAO KHAN. FORGO THIS TOURNAMENT AND FACE ME!" **everyone in the room was scared even Kitana and Jade were frighten of what would happen. Shao Khan then turned and faced Kratos and said "Soon Ghost of Sparta. We will fight and I will send you to your grave, but do try to have fun until then." Kratos then bellowed out something that made everyone's heart skip a beat "**SO THIS IS HOW YOU WILL FACE ME. HIDING BEHIND A TOURNAMENT. COWARD!" **everyone was on edge on what would happen next but Shao Khan just smiled and walked away.

Jax then went up to the rest of the group and had Raiden fix his jacket, once he was done he asked everybody "What do you think that was about with Shang Tsung, I think we should follow him." before Raiden could say anything he had another vision this time of Sonya in chains. When the vision passed Jax looked at Raiden and asked if he was okay. Raiden then replied "Sonya Blade...She is to be executed." everyone was shocked to hear that Raiden then continued "My powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us close enough to her location." Kratos then told Raiden to hurry up and do it soon they were engulfed in a sphere of light before they disappeared completely from the room.

AN: I am finally back. To those of you wondering why it took me so long to update my computer died on my so I had to wait til the end of November to get a new one. But I have one and what better way to celebrate this occasion then by post chapter 8 of The Last Journey of Kratos on Christmas day. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 9

When the the six warriors emerged from the ball of light they found themselves in some kind of armory. Johnny was the first to speak "Maybe you could try a little nearer next time?" nobody was amused with Johnny's wise crack. Johnny then added "Where are we?" Raiden then responded annoyed "I will inform you the instant I know." Jax then began to speak "Dammit, I wish this tracking device worked in this damn place." Johnny then began to say "This is just like one of my movies "Time Smashers" we were going around." Kratos then interrupted the movie star and said "Silence fool. No one cares about your stories." Johnny was about to say something else but decided against it.

Instead Johnny turned to Jax and asked "So what's the deal with you and Sonya anyway? She is smoking hot!" Jax then looked at Cage and said "It's not like that. I am her C.O." Johnny then smirked and said "Honey like that, under my command? Oh I'd be so..." Jax then replied suddenly "You'll want to stop talking **now**!" Johnny decided to back off on that subject and decided to ask another question. "Well, if it's not like that. Then maybe you wouldn't mind if I..." Before Johnny could finish his sentence Jax angrily said "That's it. It's time someone shut you the hell..."

But instead of finishing his sentence Jax just looked behind him and smiled. Johnny was confused but when Jax pointed behind Cage and he turned to look he was greeted by a fist to the face When Johnny recovered from the hit he saw that the one how punched him was Kratos and he was pissed "**I TOLD YOU TO STAY SILENT WORM, NOW IT'S TIME SOMEONE TAUGHT YOU YOUR PLACE!" **But instead of taking out his blades Kratos brought his fists up and got into a fighting position. Johnny was about to say something when suddenly he was punched again by the God of War this time square in the face breaking his sunglasses. Johnny covered his nose but was trembling with rage he looked at Kratos and said "Those were my favorite sunglasses you jerk. I think its time I got some payback for that sucker punch you gave me the first time we met, so bring it on Casper." then Johnny to got into a fighting stance.

Johnny was the first to attack running up to Kratos and tried to throw a punch to his face to return the favor. But Kratos dodged the punch with ease and grabbed Cage's face and smashed it into the ground twice before kicking the movie star across the room. When Johnny stopped skidding across the room he got back up to his feet and fired a ball of green energy at the Ghost of Sparta. Kratos was taking by surprised but was able to dodge out of the way. Johnny then smirked and said "Yeah that's right, turns out your not that special dude. I've got powers too. And I have been training them during and after the last tournament." Johnny then charged forward and green energy began to over take his body and he delivered a devastating kick to Kratos' chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to slam into a pillar in the middle of the room.

Johnny then smirked triumphantly and said "and with these powers I am gonna kick your godly ass." Kratos got himself to stand after that last attack and replied "Don't get cocky boy just cause you have a little bit of power." the two warriors began to charge at each other both of them throwing as many punches as they could at one another. Kratos was able to block a good majority of the punches Cage was delivering, but Cage was also doing well. Finally both warriors punched each other in the face knocking each other back. Kratos charged forward and kneed Johnny in the gut before giving him an uppercut to the jaw knocking the movie star to the ground.

Johnny was able to get back up though and was going to attack but Kratos tried to punch him again only for Johnny to dodge the attack by doing the splits and tried to hit the God of War in the balls. But Kratos caught his fist, Johnny then tried to attack with the other fist but Kratos caught that one too and he kneed Johnny in the face breaking his nose and knocking him back. Kratos then grabbed Johnny by the leg and threw him across the room towards a wall Johnny then fired another ball of energy at Kratos but the God Slayer blocked the projectile with the Golden Fleece sending it back towards Johnny with its powered multiplied the projectile then slammed into Johnny and knocked the wind out of him and the force of the attack smashed him against the wall hard with a sickening thud.

Kratos then proceeded to walk towards Johnny and he picked him up by the head and delivered a devastating headbutt knocking him to the ground. Kratos then grabbed by the back of the head and repeatedly punched Johnny in the face before the last one knocked back to the ground, but Kratos wasn't done yet he then grabbed Johnny by the throat and slammed him into the wall before throwing him into a pillar. By this time Johnny was bloodied and broken Kratos then walked toward Johnny while he was trying to crawl away.

Raiden then had enough of this and teleported in front of Kratos and said "Enough, God of War, you will restrain yourself." Kratos then said with fury in his voice "I don't take orders from you, God of Thunder." Before the to Gods could continue their conversation Raiden say that some one was approaching them and he told Kratos to turn around and get ready for another fight. When Kratos turned around he saw it was Jade one of the women that attacked him during the first Mortal Kombat. Jade then looked at the warriors in front of her and said "The Armory is off limits. Leave Now." she then got into a fighting stance Kratos then walked up and drew his blades and got into a fighting stance as well.

Kratos then ran towards Jade and threw his blades in a horizontal strike trying to gut her but Jade jumped in the air using her staff and got behind Kratos and tried to sweep his feet. But Kratos jump into the air and through his blades to the ground and slammed into Jade, knocking her back. Jade came to a stop by slamming her staff into the ground and then she charged forward towards the Ghost of Sparta. When Jade was close enough she then slammed her staff into the ground knocking Kratos off his feet. She then tried to stab him in the gut with her staff but Kratos rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

Kratos then grabbed her by the throat and thew her across the room and used the Boots of Hermes to catch up with her and in mid-air he slammed her into the ground. Then Kratos slammed his foot into her face twice before grabbing her by the throat again and brought her close to his face and said "Now then woman return to Shao Kahn and say that the God of War is coming for his head, and that I will see him tremble before me." Kratos the knocked her out with a solid punch to the face.

Jax and Johnny then walked up to Kratos Jax was the one to ask "You feel better now big guy?" Kratos said nothing to Jax and turned to Raiden and said "Do you know where we are now thunder god?" Raiden nodded his head and said "Yes and I know where we must go." Jax then said "Lets do it." Johnny tried to say something but one glare from Kratos was enough to shut him up, Jax just laughed and said "Come on Cage. Unless you want another ass whooping from Kratos here?" Johnny then ran as fast as he could to catch up towards the group. Once everyone was with Raiden again he began to summon another sphere of energy which teleported them to Sonya's location.

Meanwhile with Sonya she was tied up and placed on a hook all the while watching a bunch of ugly fat men play a game of dice she then looked at her guard Sheeva and asked "What is it with you Shokan and underground cesspools?" Sheeva then turned to the human woman and said "If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting to escape, we would not be in this sewer." Then suddenly the six warriors came out of the entrance to the sewer. Johnny then saw Sonya and stupidly called out her name alerting the guards to their position. Sheeva then looked at the guards and told them to deal with them. Jax then said "So much for a surprise attack." Kratos just yelled out a war cry and charged forward towards Sonya.

Kratos then jumped over the guards and landed behind them letting the others deal with them he then ran up towards Sheeva who slowly walked towards him and said "She belongs to the emperor, human." Kratos then yelled out "**SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE, DEMON**!" Kratos then drew his blades and got into a fighting stance. Kratos then charged forward but Sheeva smashed the ground causing a shockwave, but Kratos was able to jump into the air and brought his own blades smashing them into the ground causing Sheeva to be knocked towards the ground. Sheeva then got up and charged towards the Spartan, but Kratos used the Head of Helios to blind her. Kratos then used his blades to attack her before using the Army of Sparta to cause dozens of arrows to fall on Sheeva.

Kratos then tried to run up to her to attack, but Sheeva was able to jump into the air and then landed on Kratos jumping on his body twice before kicking him to the side. Kratos quickly got up to block a couple of kicks from Sheeva. Kratos then switched his weapons to the Nemean Cestus and began to deliver devastating punches to Sheeva, who had a hard time blocking them. Sheeva then grabbed Kratos with her bottom arms and proceeded to beat him with her upper fists. Kratos on the other hand was able to punch her in the face before giving her an uppercut to her jaw forcing her to release him.

Kratos then began to unleash very powerful blows to Sheeva. Sheeva then backed away from Kratos and began to stomp the ground with her feet causing mini quakes making Kratos bow to one knee but Kratos was able to smash his fists into the ground thrice causing a massive quake which knocked Sheeva to the ground. While trying to get up Kratos launched duel chains from the Cestus which pierced the Shokan's skin and latched on to her. Kratos then pulled Sheeva towards him and brought his right fist up reared it back and delivered a powerful punch to Sheeva's skull knocking her into a closed gate. Sheeva staggered to get back on her feet, but when she did she charged once again towards the Ghost of Sparta.

But Kratos used Vicious Maul to use the lion head chains and he began to spin them in a circle knocking Sheeva of her feet to the ground. Kratos then jumped into the air and slammed his right fist into the female Shokan's stomach causing her to cough up blood. Sheeva then grabbed Kratos' head and gave the Spartan the best headbutt she could muster knocking him back a couple a of feet. Sheeva then stood up and jumped into the air, but Kratos then gave her one more devastating uppercut which knocked here into the pool of acid. Sheeva then emerged from the acid trying to get to shore only to find herself melting away in the process; her skin burned away showing both her muscle and skeletal structure, one of her eye was gone and she looked even more grotesque and horrible then she did before. Sheeva gave one final scream of agony before she finally lay quiet and her corpse began to submerge into the acid pool eroding away until there was nothing but blood where the corpse once was.

Kratos then switched back to his blades and went to Sonya and got her of the hook she smirked and said "You sure have a way with women." Kratos didn't respond until he cut her free from her bounds. "Are you all right?" Sonya nodded and said "I am thanks. What took you guys so long?" Jax was the one to answer that and said "Kratos was to busy beating Johnny ass." suddenly everyone heard a strange beeping noise Kratos was about to take out his blades when Sonya said "It's okay Kratos the sound is coming from my wrist. That's odd...I have two sets of readings and both of them are heavy tech signals." Raiden then crossed his arms and spoke "Technology...then they are not of Outworld. We must confront the source of these signals. I might be able to discover the one of the victory I must insure." Johnny then look at everyone and said "Wait what about us, what are we chopped liver?"

Raiden then stared at Johnny for a moment. Johnny was confused and said "What?" Raiden then began to speak again "Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage. You will stay close to me." Johnny then smiled and said "Great, I..." but Raiden interrupted him and said "Close as a shadow and twice as silent." Jax then looked at Sonya and replied "Sonya, your with me. I'm keepin' my eye on you." Sonya just sighed and said nothing Jax then asked Kratos if he wanted to tag along, but Kratos shook his head and said he will try to find Shao Kahn and end this Raiden told him to try the coliseum.

Scorpion also said he would head toward the coliseum with Kratos to find Quan Chi and finally get his revenge; Kratos nodded in agreement and together the Ghost of Sparta and the Netherrealm specter teleported out of the room engulfed in flames and a cloud of smoke. Sub-Zero said he would join Raiden and Johnny to help them. Jax then looked at Sonya's device and said "Raiden, looks like you want to teleport your self thirty klicks that way." once Raiden got the location the Earthrealm warriors split up to discover the source of these signals.

AN: I hope you guys will like this chapter. Also on another note I have already decided on what to do to Sub-Zero's brother but Kung Lao I don't know whether to let him live or die so I will leave to you guys to decide. Personally I think his fate should be the same as in the new Mortal Kombat game and let him die so Liu Kang could fight Shao Kahn. But some people want him to live so I will let you guys decide. Have a Happy New Year you guys. Another thing you guys have been bugging me about using Freddy Krueger in the story so I will also let you guys decide on that one but I will use the other DLC characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own God of war or Mortal Kombat.

(Speech)

Regular

_Thought_

_**Flashback**_

**Yelling**

I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to take this long to update. It was just when 2014 began I got so sick I was nearly hospitalized. I was coughing so much that I couldn't breathe and to make matters worse I was also coughing up a little blood as well as mucus. So you can imagine I didn't feel like writing then when I got better my laptop fell of my desk and every time I tried to open it the frame was very close to breaking as well as screwing up the hardware, so I had to take it to Fry's were it took for every to get the right parts to fix it and by the time I finally got the damn thing back I forgot where I wanted to go with this story and after re reading previous chapters and looking at the reviews some calling for my head on a pike. I finally was able to write and finish chapter 10 I am also working on some other new stories that I really hope you guys will love and thank you for sticking with me and being patient. Again really sorry it was just 2014 was not my year.

Chapter 10

Deep within Outworld on the shores of some unknown beach that was littered with bodies of corpses with an ocean of blood washing away the footprints of two warriors walking along the beach. One warrior was dress all in black with silver armor and a silver mask to cover the lower part of his face and the other warrior was an exact copy of Sub-Zero. "We should stay together, Tundra." The one known as Tundra who was a clone of Sub Zero turned to the black warrior and said "I will Smoke don't worry but I would rather focus on finding Bi-Han and warn him of what is happening to the Lin Kuei." Smoke then turned to Tundra and replied "Don't worry if your brother is here we will find him before the Lin Kuei do.

Cyrax was able to help some of us escape before we were cyberized but he stayed behind to buy us time so we owe him that much." Tundra nodded in agreement and said "while it might be best for us to stick together, I believe we will be able to cover more ground if we split up." Smoke agreed but before they split up Smoke asked "Tundra, why do you dress as your brother Bi-Han?" Tundra the n looked at Smoke and said "Should we run into any of the Lin Kuei who are with Sektor they will think I am the true Sub Zero and if I must I will sacrifice myself for my brother's safety."

Smoke nodded and replied "Let us hope that it does not come to that. Be stealthful as the night, Tundra." Smoke then bowed to Tundra who to others will see as Sub Zero. Tundra then turned to Smoke and bowed "and deadly as the dawn." Before teleporting away in ice. Smoke then began to walk towards the forest he saw in the distance until someone called him out "Halt, trespasser the Emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei are forbidden in Outworld will come with me now." A woman dressed in blue and her face covered by a blue veil and she had a fan in one hand. Smoke looked at her and just chuckled before saying "I believe your emperor is foolish instead to think that one of his Harem girls is enough to best me."

Kitana eyes roared with fury and she yelled "How dare you. I am no whore I am the princess of Outworld and I will make you suffer for your insolence." Kitana then got into a fighting stance and so did Smoke, Kitana then moved very fast and she whipped out her fans Smoke dodged her attacks and grabbed one of her of her hands and delivered a palm strike to the gut pushing her back a little. Smoke then teleported in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind her about to give her a kick to the spine but Kitana summersault in the air and landed on her feet and did a 180 spin and threw her fans at Smoke. The Lin Kuei warrior dodge the fans with easy but that was what Kitana wanted as she then ran towards her opponent and sent him in the air with a high kick, she then jumped up after him and tried to slice his belly open with the razor blades on her back up fans.

But when she made the cut Smoke turned into his name sake and appeared on the ground behind her, Kitana, thinking quickly used her powers over wind to push herself backwards and give her enough momentum for a strong dive kick. Smoke was able to avoid the kick and deliver a hard elbow to her face causing her to stagger a bit, then Smoke followed up with a sweeping kick and then tried to stomp on her chest but Kitana rolled out of the way just in time.

Kitana then got back to her feet and began to rush Smoke and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Smoke. Smoke was able to dodge most of her attacks and for the ones he couldn't he blocked those attacks, then Smoke saw an opening in the princesses' stance and threw a punch the side of her head. Kitana smirked under her veil seeing that the assassin took the bait she then blocked the punch and then wrapped her right arm around Smoke's left and the jab him hard in the solar plexus leaving Smoke gasping for air, she then followed up with a with a left hook to his cheek, a uppercut to the jaw and finally a push kick to his chest which sent smoke back a little. Kitana then brought out her fans and began to attack Smoke again with renewed vigor. Smoke was still trying to get air back into his lungs and so when Kitana attacked she was able to get a few good hits on him a couple slashes on his arms from blocking and a nasty cut across his chest.

Smoke then decided that he needed a little distance to regroup so he jumped back away from her but Kitana just lunged forward again with great speed. Smoke finally having enough threw a ball of smoke at her when it hit Kitana she was teleported into the air and when she was falling; Smoke jumped into the air and kicked her to the side where she landed in the waves of the ocean. Kitana got back up and her clothes were wet and hugging her skin very tightly and the water was very cold causing her body to naturally react to both the cold water and wind, but she ignored it and charged forth her fans still in each hand. Smoke smiled under his mask and charge at her as well and while they were trading blow for blow Smoke then said "You fight well for one of Shao Khan's slaves." Smoke then looked at her chest and then add "But maybe you are enjoying this fight to much." Kitana looked down and saw what he was talking about and saw that her nipples harden due to the cold weather and because of her wet clothes they were pointing through for all to see.

Kitana in a voice full of fury then said **"YOU FILTHY SWINE, HOW DARE YOU! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU I WILL SEPERATE BOTH YOUR TOP AND BOTTOM HEADS FROM YOUR BODY!"** Smoke then thought to himself _"Good I get her riled up so much her fighting stances and style is becoming sloppy and erratic."_ Smoke was able to land couple more hits before turning into smoke and moving behind her and then he grabbed her and put his palm on her stomach causing her to vibrate and then he used a palm strike to her stomach again and then he turned himself into smoke and moved behind her again and grabbed her one more time before doing a suplex move on her when Smoke got back up he saw that even though Kitana was on the ground she was slowly trying to get back up again. Smoke the said to her "Time for you to go to sleep, Princess." Then he kicked her in the face knocking her out.

Smoke then checked on her and found out even though she alive she was also unconscious Smoke then got up and began to move towards the forest he saw at the edge of the beach. After walking for miles Smoke began to hear something that sounded like an explosion, so Smoke began to move towards the noises and as he got closer he began to hear voices there as well. When he got the place he hid behind a tree and spied on who was there; the first person he saw there was a man that looked like half man and half machine and he had a RPG with him; Smoke recognized him as Kano one of the people who participated on Shang Tsung's side during Mortal Kombat the next Person he saw he had to do a double take on cause the next person was Shang Tsung himself except he looked a lot younger by 30 or 40 years. Kano smiled patting the RPG on his shoulder and said proudly "With a whole army totin' these babies no in either Outworld or Earthrealm can stop you." To proof his point Kano fired another round into the forest causing more patch of forest to explode. Shang Tsung smiled and said "Impressive. You may tell the rest of the Black Dragons that I am very interested in your merchandise and that I can't wait to do business." Kano smiled and nodded okay and fired yet another round.

Smoke decided it was time to make his presence known and started to walk towards them "Shang Tsung, Where is Sub Zero?" both of them looked at Smoke angered that their little meeting was interrupted. Kano was the first to act "I'll take care of him, don't' worry no charge. This time." Kano then walked up to Smoke and said "I'll take care of you in a tick." Then he got into a fighting stance and Smoke got ready to fight as well. Kano was the first to attack with a couple of well-aimed punches that Smoke was able to block or dodge, when Kano tried to punch him in the jaw Smoke ducked the incoming blow and sprang back up and delivered an uppercut to the Black dragon merc that sent him flying into the air "you'll have to do better that that if you want to beat me." Smoke then rushed his opponent and Kano did a backflip in the air using the momentum from Smoke's uppercut and landed on his feet Smoke tried to punch him but Kano grabbed his fist and retaliated by smacking Smoke with a head-butt. Kano then grabbed Smoke around the neck and began to strangle him, Kano laughed and said "I thought the Lin Kuei were supposed to be the best of the best looks like you assassins are nothing but talk." Smoke then brought both his hands up and smacked Kano in the ears causing Kano to let go of the Lin Kuei assassin and stagger back while holding his ears hoping the pain will stop. Smoke wasted no time and turned his entire body into his namesake and moved behind Kano when he was solid again Smoke delivered devastating punches to Kano's head and chest areas before sweeping his legs out from under him and threw a smoke ball where Kano was going to land on the ground.

Kano expected to land on solid ground but instead he was teleported into the air from Smoke's technique and Smoke jumped into the air and began to do combos against Kano all the while teleporting in a cloud of smoke to hit him everywhere before he delivered and ax kick which made Kano collide to the cold hard ground. Kano got back up only to see another smoke ball coming towards him and before he could react he was already engulfed by it and was in the air next to Smoke again who grabbed him and threw him to the ground again. When Smoke finally landed on the ground he looked at Kano with fury in his eyes "You will pay for your insults against the Lin Kuei." Smoke the teleported behind him in a cloud of smoke multiple times around Kano and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Smoke hit Kano in the jaw with haymakers, throw low swinging hooks to his kidneys, delivered powerful kicks to his body which knocked Kano around like he was a pinball. Smoke then decided to finish him off by throwing another smoke ball while he was disoriented and Kano once again found himself in the air "Oh Bollocks! Not this shit again!" Kano yelled Smoke then teleported into the air behind Kano but instead of hitting him like before Smoke grabbed Kano around his body and they both flipped over where Kano's head would hit the ground when he was about to hit Smoke teleported away and Kano's head smacked the ground with enough force where if his skull wasn't made out of steel he knew it would be cracked open when Kano tried to get back up Smoke delivered a powerful push kick to his face sending him flying back. When Kano came to a stop he was out cold Smoke then stood up and said "Never underestimate the Lin Kuei again."

Smoke then began to move towards Shang Tsung "Tell me where Sub Zero is?" Shang Tsung then transformed into the warrior he was looking for "What the….?" Shang Tsung using Sub Zero's voice then said "Don't worry he is still alive despite his failure at the tournament. He is now fighting for Earthrealm, but you won't be meeting him anytime soon." He then got into a fighting stance Smoke then got into his own fighting stance and said "Just because you take his form doesn't mean you have his skills." Shang Tsung then said "Let's see if smoke can freeze." Smoke attacked first with furious punches but Shang Tsung matched him blow for blow and when the both delivered haymakers to each other they were then pushed back. Smoke stopped himself and teleported behind the fake Sub Zero and threw a punch but when his fist connected he found himself frozen Shang Tsung then delivered a double punch to the gut pushing Smoke back and he fell to one knee and looked at Shang Tsung who said "Just because I don't have his skills doesn't mean I don't have his techniques." He then charged at Smoke.

Smoke quickly got up and dodged and blocked his attacks he head to rethink his strategy. Smoke then threw a smoke ball at his feet but Shang Tsung jumped into the air only for Smoke to teleport behind him and side kick him in the head sending him on a diagonal fall back to the ground Smoke then landed back on the earth and Shang Tsung used Sub Zero's sliding ice technique to try and hit smoke only for him to teleport behind him again and grab Shang Tsung from behind and began to channel his power into him. Shang Tsung screamed as he felt like he was being boiled alive before Smoke suplex him to the ground. Shang Tsung got back up and jumped away from Smoke and before the two combatants could attack each other again Smoke felt himself get hit by an invisible fist. Shang Tsung stopped to see Smoke being beaten up by someone else taking the opportunity Shang Tsung used his magic to teleport both himself, Kano and the RPGs out of the area.

Smoke jumped back to get some distance from this new enemy and saw that when he materialized out of thin air Smoke saw that it was some king of robotic warrior but when it spoke the Lin Kuei assassin's heart skipped a beat "Smoke were violated a direct order to remain at the Lin Kuei Temple and joined with Cyrax and Sub Zero to put a stop to the Cyber Initiative." Smoke then saw what he was facing it was none other than Sektor only this Sektor was cyberized. "I don't believe it. You actually went through with the process." Sektor then said "I am Lin Kuei. More silent than the night and more deadly than the dawn. You will come back and begin your transformation." Sektor said in a mechanical voice. Smoke got into a fighting stance and said "That is not going to happen." Sektor also got into his fighting stance and said "That wasn't a request." Sektor then moved faster than Smoke could keep up with and he gave the former Lin Kuei three punches to the gut before finishing his comb with an uppercut that sent Smoke flying in the air. Smoke then turned into a cloud of smoke and teleported behind Sektor for a counter attack only for the cyborg to dematerialize out of existence and teleport right under his jaw send Smoke once again in the air only this time he landed on his back.

Smoke got back up just in time to see Sektor try to curb stomp him. Smoke then backed away and charged at him again and Sektor blocked every punch before he grabbed both his hands and said "You are slow, weak. Come back to the temple with me and you will understand what true strength is." Smoke then jumped up and delivered a drop kick to Sektor's chest which pushed him back and replied "I refuse to sacrifice my humanity in a fool's quest for power." Sektor tried to charge him but smoke threw a smoke ball at the cyborgs feet sending him into the air and Smoke jumped up into the air to kick him back only to teleport behind him and kick him back to the ground. Smoke then teleported in a cloud of smoke to avoid Sektor teleporting behind him where he tried to use his flamethrower on him. Smoke then attack him with four quick punches to the face before teleporting and sweeping his feet from under him Smoke then kicked him back and teleported behind him and use a smoke ball to teleporting into the air Smoke the turned into a cloud and teleported to Sektor and began to beat him everywhere he could think of. First he delivered a couple of kicks to his body only to appear behind him and deliver punches high kicks him further up into the air Smoke teleported behind Sektor and kept on kicking him further and further into the air when he was high enough Smoke then appeared above him and gave Sektor a strong punch to the back of the head and while the two of them began to fall back to the earth Smoke grabbed Sektor's head and slammed into the ground head when the landed. When Smoke got back up Sektor wasn't moving, Smoke looked at Sektor with anger and said proudly "I will never submit." But before he could walk away he was surrounded by other Lin Kuei cyborgs who put him in some form of stasis field and when Sektor got up he looked at his former comrade and said "You don't have a choice."

A little ways away Raiden and Johnny Cage teleported to the source of one of the signals Sonya told them about "I sense great energy nearby." Johnny looked around until he tapped Raiden on the shoulder and said "No kidding Rai dude look are those robots." When Raiden saw the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Smoke he was assaulted with another vision from the future where Smoke was turned into a cyborg and became a deadly threat to them. When Raiden regained his senses he charged up his godly powers and said "We must not let them take him." And fired a stream of electricity from his hands. When the lightning hit the cyborgs they began to short circuit and were forced to let Smoke go; Sektor saw that he was outclassed and he retreated. Raiden and Johnny both ran to Smoke to see if he was alright when Smoke saw Raiden he immediately bowed before him and said "Thank you, lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. I understand that Sub Zero his helping you in this new tournament to defend Earthrealm. I have something I must tell him." Raiden nodded and then said "Sub Zero is with Scorpion and Kratos at the tournament. Join us Smoke." Smoke nodded before adding "Before I leave we must look for Sub Zero's brother Tundra who accompanied me here, and if Sektor is here then he will be looking for him as well." Raiden understood the danger young Tundra faced and said "I have a feeling that we will find Tundra also at the tournament." Smoke then said "Than let us go and pray that Tundra makes it."


End file.
